Disney's The Haunted Mansion, Starring Luigi
by Rock Raider
Summary: Luigi finds an ad in the paper for a caretaker for a mansion. He answers, but never expected to end up in the dark corridors of... The Haunted Mansion.
1. Thus our adventure begins

Disclaimer:I own nobody here. Luigi, & E. Gadd all belong to Nintendo.

Zeke Halloway, Atticus Thorn, Madam Leota, & all other ghosts belong to Disney.

All I own is this story. Also, this is based on the game, not the movie or ride.

**The haunted Mansion.**

**Starring Luigi.**

By:Rock raider.

It was a dark & stormy night, Luigi was walking down a dirt road through a spooky forest with the Poltergust 3000 on his back, holding the Poltergust 3000's flashlight attachment in 1 hand & a newspaper in the other. The ad he was reading read "Wanted, substitute caretaker for old mansion in Louisiana.". Luigi was already employed as a plumber, but he figured that the old place needed a little sprucing up until the real owner got back. & he took the Poltergust 3000 with him in case this'd be anything like his previous mansion experience.

"Hmm." Luigi said, studying the paper. "Ah ha." He stopped in front of a huge set of marble gates, put down the newspaper, & pocketed it, getting a good look at the mansion. It was on a higher hill than his mansion.

"This must be-a the place." He thought to himself as he held onto the old marble gates. He opened the old marble gates, which made a creaking noise as they did so. He shined a light ahead of him as he walked down the dirt path up the hill, half way; he sat on the path & wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Woah." Luigi gasped, breathing. "What a hike." After a few seconds of rest, he stood up & continued up the path, he managed to reach the top & walked up the steps to the large front door of the mansion.

"Whew." Luigi sighed. "Made it." Luigi shut off the Poltergust 3000's light & placed it on the Poltergust 3000's side as he walked up to the front doors. He reached for the knocker when the door opened. A deep voice boomed from inside.

"Come in." It said, very intimidated. Luigi nervously obeyed the voice; he peeked into the mansion & turned on the Poltergust 3000's flashlight.

"Hello?" He asked as he walked inside, unaware of the 6 ghosts watching him from the balcony, a duelist, a phantom, a headless knight, an opera singer dressed like a valkery, an old woman, & a pirate. They watched him nervously shift his flashlight around.

"Oh, he looks like a nice young man." The old woman ghost said, very gingerly. "Like Zeke."

"More like a beggar." The organist said rudely.

"Aaaarrrrrr." The Pirate butted in. "Begger or not, he's our only hope now. We ain't in no position to be choosy."

"Do you think he's ready for something like this?" The opera singer asked, sounding very concerned.

"We'll soon see how he holds under fahre Ah reckon." The duelist said in a Texan accent. He then pondered Luigi, scratching his chin. "Hmm, Ah think Ah seen his face round somewhere before. Hmm." Duelist thought hard, then it hit him. He widened his eyes in realization. "It's him! It's Luigi!" The Duelist said. The other ghosts looked at him, then back at Luigi.

"Him?" The old woman asked. "That's Luigi?" The Headless Knight raised his head to get a better view of Luigi.

"I was hoping he'd be bigger." He said in a British accent.

"Shiver me timbers!" The pirate said, excited. "Luigi!"

"The savior, assistant of Elvin Gadd." The opera singer said.

"Then, we shall introduce ourselves." The Headless Knight announced.

"Agreed." The old woman responded. With that, they all disappeared. Luigi took a few steps into the mansion, until the door shut behind him, & he was in the middle of the foyer.

"Wah!" Luigi jumped as he shined his light on the door. After a while, he placed a hand on his torso & breathed out a sigh of relief. "Ooh."

"Woah, he's acting more timid than expected." The Pirate's voice said out of nowhere. Just then, the 6 spirits materialized in front of Luigi.

"Welcome." The pirate said, open armed. However, Luigi got scared.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" He screamed as he jumped into the air with his arms up in fright, his hat just above his head, & his hair on end. He fell on his butt & started crawling on his back towards the door.

"Don't worry." The Headless Knight said, trying to calm Luigi. "We won't hurt you."

Luigi, however, didn't appear to be listening. He covered his head with both hands & shut his eyes tight. The ghosts all looked at him.

"This gah is the gah who stopped King Boo?" The duelist asked, staring down at Luigi's scared little ball form.

"Well, we might as well take him to her." The Headless Knight said. "She'll be expecting him."

The ghosts agreed & picked up Luigi's body & carry him into the great hall. He got up & looked around, to find he was now in a small circular room with red drapes all over it. He saw a crystal ball with green mist in it on a table in the center & looked at it. It then recited an unusual poem.

"Survived you have that horrid fright, but now you must survive the night. This mansion hides its history, but solve you must this mystery. & find the truth buried deep, beneath these walls where spirits weep."

Luigi tip-toed up to the ball & peered into it. He then saw a woman's face & jumped a bit. The woman's face just laughed.

"Relax, I won't hurt ya." The woman's face said. "I can't even if I wanted to."

"Wh-who?" Luigi started to ask when the woman butted in.

"Who am I?" She asked. "I, child, am Madam Leota. Speaker of the spirit world, medium of the mysterious, & seeker of things unseen. I know you better than you know yourself. Don't tell me, you're Luigi. You came here to substitute for the current caretaker while he took a much-needed vacation, but if you don't act now, it'll be a permanent vacation."

"What are-a you talking about?" Luigi asked, confused.

"We couldn't have our ad read "Wanted, brave soul to rid haunted mansion of evil spirits & free human.", or you wouldn't even be here. & our fates would be sealed." Leota responded, recieveing a response in the form of Luigi scratching his chin.

"That's-a true." Luigi said, then looked at Leota. "Wait. Free-a human?"

Madam Leota nodded inside the Crystal Ball. "Yep, you have to rescue a human to boot."

"Who-a did this?" Luigi asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Luigi." Leota responded. "An evil man named Atticus Thorn once came here & corrupted the memories of the resident ghosts, turning them into evil spirits to serve him. A human named Zeke Halloway came here once in 1879 & defeated him once before & became this place's caretaker, but Atticus came back by unknown means, he was back with a vengeance. He trapped Zeke in another dimension & picked up where he left off."

"That's-a terrible!" Luigi stated.

"I know." Leota said. "Atticus wants to rule over the living & the dead, trapping Zeke was the first step in sealing our fates."

"What-a can I do?" Luigi asked, worried for the spirits' safety.

"Luigi, remember that time you had to rescue your brother, Mario, from that fake mansion that King Boo made for you & him?" Leota asked.

"Yeah?" Luigi responded.

"You have to go from room to room in this mansion & de-haunt them individually." She explained. "Atticus will most likely try to hinder you by putting up spiritual barriers to keep you out, & using other magic to warp the rooms until the lights are on. Luigi, you'll need both the Professor's Poltergust 3000 & an ancient artifact to defeat Atticus, rescue Zeke, & restore this mansion to its former haunted glory."

"Artifact?" Luigi asked

"Yes." Leota answered, nodding once. "The Beacon Of Souls."

Luigi cocked his head. "Beacon Of-a Souls?" he asked.

"Yep." Madame Leota answered. "While your Poltergust 3000 only vacuums up spirits to store them for their transformation onto paintings, the Beacon Of Souls can do so much more. It restores spirits to their former good selves by reversing the corruption Atticus did to them. Here it is."

An old lantern appeared in front of Leota. "This is the beacon." She explained. "To switch between it & the Poltergust 3000, just press this button on your Gameboy Horror."

A small light snaked out of Leota's ball & possessed a button on the GBH. Luigi looked at the now possessed button.

"You can contact the professor as well if you want help." Leota said. "While I'll ride along with you. Just... huh?"

Luigi already grabbed the Beacon & Madam Leota's crystal ball. The beacon disappeared & Luigi proceeded to stuff Madam Leota into his back pocket where he put the keys to different rooms in Luigi's Mansion.

"Mmmmph... mmmph..." Madame Leota muffled while inside. "Watch the fingerprints, man!"

A secret entrance opened up, revealing a ramp. Luigi walked up the ramp & saw he was in the great hall.


	2. The Great Hall

"Alright, Luigi." Madame Leota said. "You see that light switch at the other end of the room? That's the switch you have to pull to trap the spirits & force them into hiding."

Luigi started humming the Luigi's mansion theme music while walking down the hall.

"Luigi, do you know any better tunes?" Leota asked. At that point, Luigi was close to the light switch. However, when he approaches it, an evil spirit came through the closed door, moaning eerily.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Luigi shreaked.

"Look out, Luigi!" Leota warned. "Quick, use your Poltergust 3000 on that evil spirit."

Luigi flashed the light on the spirit once it was close enough & it froze. Then he began vacuuming it up.

"OOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" the spirit moaned in fear as it begun to slowly slip into the Poltergust 3000.

The evil spirit tried to escape the vacuum as Luigi yanked & drug it around & vice-versa, but it was just too strong. Eventually, after fruitlessly trying to escape, the evil spirit disappeared into the vacuum. Luigi then went for the light switch & turned it on. Luigi began whistling the Luigi's mansion theme instead of humming it.

"Good work, Luigi." Madame Leota said. "Now that the lights are on, switch to the beacon & begin sucking up the evil spirits hidden in the furniture." Luigi pushed the possessed button on the GBH & the Poltergust 3000 changed into the beacon of souls, which moved to his hand. "Alright, shake the furniture & flush out the shriveled spirits hiding in it. You'll know where they're hiding by the fact that they're pulsating."

"Ok." Luigi said. He looked around & saw a suitcase in the room pulsating, his GBH picked up strong ectoplasmic energy inside it. He walked over to it & shook it, 3 small ghosts came out & spread out all over the room.

":Alright, Luigi." Leota said. "Now that you've flushed the spirits out, just suck them into the beacon." Luigi followed the spirits to their hiding spots, he then pressed a small button on the beacon & a green light sucked the spirits inside.)

"Ah ha." Luigi said in triumph. He looked over to a pulsating painting on the wall. "Alright, spirits." He said. "I'm-a coming." Luigi pulled out the GBH & hit search. The "solved puzzle" jingle from Luigi's Mansion played, the painting moved into place, & the wall moved, taking Luigi by surprise. "Wah." He said. He looked in & saw a voodoo doll. He walked in & took it. He showed it to nobody & pointed at it while nodding, he then stuffed it into his back pocket. He then heard a beeping coming from his GBH. He answered it & saw the professor.

"krrrrrrrzzt Luigi. Krrrrrrzzt." Said the professor, the signal distorted a bit.

"Professor?" Luigi asked as the professor's image came onto the screen.

"Luigi, is that you?" The Professor asked. "You aren't at your current residence. I'll use the GPS to find you, don't move." After a minute of waiting, the Professor responded. "Luigi." He said. "According to this, you're in Louisiana. Where exactly?"

"In an old-a mansion." Luigi responded. Just then, back at E. Gadd's lab, Madam Leota appeared on the professor's monitor & startled him.

"Relax, I'm a good guy, Just like you." Leota reassured him. "I'm Madam Leota, speaker of the spirit world, master of the medium, & seeker of things unseen. I know you better than you do. You're Professor Elvin Gadd, paranormalist extraordinaire."

"Why." The professor said, astounded. "That's exactly right, Madam Leota."

"Uh huh." Leota said. "Listen, prof. Luigi is needed here. An evil human named Atticus Thorn returned & trapped our friend Zeke Halloway in another dimension. Luigi answered our ad & came right away. We need him to thwart Atticus, save Zeke, & restore our mansion. Atticus corrupted the ghosts & turned them into evil spirits. Myself, as well as several other spirits escaped his spell, but most of the spirits are evil now. Luigi has an artifact as well as your device to save us all from the clutches of Atticus."

"Really?" E. Gadd asked. "Well, Luigi, I'll do my best to aid you. If ever you need help just call either me or Leota."

"I'm fine with that" replied Leota. "Alright, Luigi, presume your hunt."

Madam Leota then hung up. Back at the mansion, the professor piped up

"Wait, Luigi." He said. "What's that thing in your pocket? Let me have a look." He disappeared from the screen. After a while, the professor got back on.

"Why, Luigi." The professor said. "You've stumbled across an item known in Africa as a Mumbo Doll. These dolls were probably handcrafted by Madam Leota herself, they're said to protect their owners from evil. Luigi, perhaps there are more Mumbo Dolls in random areas all over the mansion. You have to find these if you want to live longer against the ghosts in here, I'm picking up ectoplasmic energy that's more potent than in the last mansion. Good luck Luigi."

Professor E. Gadd hung up & Luigi continued his hunt for spirits. He went over to the bat bust next to the fireplace & pulled it down, revealing a ramp going down into Madam Leota's room.

"There's probably some more spirits in here, see?" Leota asked as Luigi went down. Luigi noticed items on Madam Leota's floor that are pulsating. A card came out, as well as 4 spirits. Luigi turned on The Beacon Of Souls & commenced sucking them up. He then grabed the card & stuffs it in his pocket. He then got a call from the professor & answered it.

"Krrrrzzt Luigi. Krrrrzzt." Came through as the connection was still building. Luigi answered & saw E. Gadd.

"Ah, Luigi, I see you've collected another of Madam Leota's items." E. Gadd said. "Let me have a look at it." Once again, he disappeared from the screen. After a while, E. Gadd came back onto it.

"Ah, I see you've collected a fortune card." E. Gadd said. "These are cards that I suspect are from Madam Leota's deck. They're said to do what the Mumbo Dolls do. If you collect 10 of them, you'll be rewarded. Now, I will let you continue with your journey to save this mansion from that vile Atticus Thorn. Good luck, Luigi."

E. Gadd hang up & Luigi continued on his ghost hunt. He opened up another of Leota's things & released 4 spirits into the room; he sucked them all into the beacon & went back up the ramp. His GBH then picked up more ectoplasmic energy near him. He went over to another pulsating piece of furniture & shook it, 4 ghosts spilled into the room. They disappeared into the beacon & Madam Leota contacted him.

"Congratulations, Luigi." She said proudly. "You can now enter the door. Just walk up to it & touch it."

Luigi put the beacon on his back & then noticed a piece of torn paper on the floor. He picked the paper up got a call from Professor E. Gadd.

"Krrrrrrrrzt. Luigi. Krrrrrrrrzt." Came through while the connection was still building. Luigi picked it up & saw E. Gadd again.

"Hold it, Luigi." E. Gadd said. "I see you've picked something else up. Let me see that piece of paper." He disappeared off screen. After a while, he came back on screen again.)

"Why, Luigi." The professor said. "You've found what appears to be the piece of a death certificate. Atticus must've torn these up so the ghosts would forget who they are. There must be more of these pieces here somewhere around the mansion, you have to find them, Luigi. Good luck." & with that, E. Gadd hung up & Luigi walked up to the door. He touched the door with his hand & the barrier disappeard. Luigi walked through the door, took the Beacon of souls off of his back, switched it to the Poltergust 3000, & began humming the Luigi's mansion theme again.


	3. The Foyer

"Luigi, do you know any new tunes?" Madame Leota asked. Luigi smirked at her & looked around. He saw the light switch up top of the stairs.

"What a place to put a light switch." Luigi said. Luigi walked up the stairs on the left, but they fell. 2 spiders came out of the hole & Luigi captured them in the Poltergust 3000. "Well, this way's-a busted." Luigi said. He walked over to the other steps & climbed them, but like the last flight of stairs, it fell & 2 spiders came out, Luigi sucked them into the Poltergust 3000 as well, getting a fortune card in the process. Luigi looked at the spots where the stairs used to be. "Great, now how-a can I get up there?" he asked.

"Luigi." Madame Leota piped up. "Spirits leave behind residue from when they were here. I could use that to communicate with them & find some clues to help you." Luigi smiles in hope, pulled Leota from his back pocket, & looked at her.

"Alright." He said. "Is there a clue for-a this?" Madame Leota closed her eyes & concentrated for a bit. Her eyes then shot open.

"When the easy way you cannot climb, a crooked path could save you time." Madame Leota said. Luigi scratched his chin, pondering the clue's meaning & possible answer.

"Hmm, when-a the easy way you cannot climb, a crooked path could save-a you time." Luigi said. Then he saw a lob-sided painting of a dirt road & got an idea. "Bingo!" He said, snapping his fingers. He walked up to the painting & hit search mode on the GBH. Air started rushing into the painting. Luigi shut off search mode & entered the flow. He got sucked into the painting. After which, he stood up & looked around. "Hmm." He said "Maybe I-a go up this path." He said, pointing up the path. Luigi put the hose away & walked up the path. He came to the exit on another painting that was similar to the painting he entered, & was also on the second floor. "Ah, an exit." Luigi said. He hop out of the painting & saw he was on the balcony. He pulled out the flashlight on the end of the vacuum cord, several spiders were there, he sucked them into the Poltergust 3000.

"Ha." He said. "No-a spiders are getting the best of me." Luigi said. He looked around & saw the light switch. "Aha." He said. Luigi approached the light switch, but 2 evil spirits appeared. He shined them both & sucked them both into the Poltergust 3000. He then flipped the switch on & the lights came on. The stairs came back & the room returned to normal.

"Ah." Luigi said. "The stairs are-a back." Luigi put the hose away & began whistling the Luigi's Mansion theme while walking across the balcony. He saw the urn on the end pulsating, & the GBH was reacting to it. He shook it & 4 spirits flew out, scurrying off in different directions.

"Oh no-a you don't." Luigi said. Luigi switched to the beacon & captured the ghosts. 1 of them dropped another death certificate piece. Luigi picked it up.

"Another death certificate-a piece?" Luigi asked, eyeing the piece curiously.

Luigi walked back to the stairs when he noticed the painting on the wall at the top of them. He examined it & Madame Leota came out, looking at the painting.

"Hmm." Leota said. "This looks like something the brotherhood of shadows would use. But how to get in... we'd better take care of that later." Luigi agreed with her. He put her away & the GBH started beeping. Luigi answered it & saw Professor E. Gadd.

"Luigi!" E. Gadd shouted. "That portrait, it must be of Atticus Thorn. Hmm, certainly a very distinguished looking fellow. Anyway, I'm picking up a peculiar energy readings behind that portrait. & that energy reading is partially human. Do you know what that means?"

"No." Luigi said. "What?"

"It means that there's somebody in there." The professor said. "The energy reading is mostly comprised of ectoplasmic energy. Apparently the energy reading is a human who is drawing his energy from spirits. It must be Atticus Thorn himself! But now's not the time to worry about that, Luigi. We have to collect the Soul Gems for the Beacon before Atticus finds you. Be careful, Luigi." Luigi shut off the GBH & went to the other side of the balcony to find another urn.

"Another urn?" Luigi ask himself. He shook the urn & more spirits came out. Luigi captured them all. "Gotcha!" He shouted. Luigi then noticed a candelabra on the wall upside down. He turned it right side up & the wall moved out, revealing some cards.

"Aha." Luigi said. He grabbed the cards & went down the stairs. "There's gotta be more ghosts around-a here." Luigi said. He then noticed the chair near the bottom of the stairs pulsating. He shook it & spirits came out. He captured them with the beacon. "Now some more-a spirits are-a in rehab." Luigi said. He then realized he collected all the souls. He put the beacon on his back, went over to a door near a grandfather clock, & unlocks the spirit barrier. He then walked over to the clock. "What's-a this?" He asked out loud, Madam Leota then piped up from Luigi's pocket.

"That clock can be used to record your progress in the mansion." She said. Luigi smiled.

"Oh, that's-a helpful." He said optimistically, he then unlocked the room & entered it.


	4. The Conservatory

Luigi saw it was the conservatory. He switched to the Poltergust 3000, started humming the Luigi's mansion theme, & contacted Madam Leota.

"Hey, Leota." Luigi said. "You wouldn't happen to have a clue for this-a room, would ya?"

"Hold on a sec..." Leota said, then began to concentrate. She then shot her eyes up with a smile. "Ah ha. To reach the heights you'll need a hand, but for applause, first join the band." Luigi scratched his chin, trying to figure out the meaning of the clue. Then he turned his head to his left & saw a book on a pedestal.

"What's-a this?" Luigi asked himself. He walked up to the book & opened it. A sophisticated voice boomed into the room as if it was narrating. Most likely Atticus'.

"Years have past since our defeat." The voice said. "But we do not sleep yet, & the plague has proved quite effective in reducing the brotherhood's numbers. Folly it was to believe we were no longer a threat & to lower our defenses. For, as the shadows crawl eastward from the setting sun, so too must the reach of the order – extending to encircle the globe." Luigi looked up from the book with widened & frightened eyes.

"Woah." Luigi shuddered "Was-a that Atticus reading this over my shoulder?" Luigi looked around, he found the light switch just above the conservatory entrance. "Great." Luigi groaned "Who's-a bright idea was it to put it up there?" He looks around & saw no stairs. "Ah ha!" He said, remembering the clue. He walked towards the piano. Several evil spirits came into the room, groaning like zombies. He shined his light on them & sucked them into the Poltergust 3000, he then continued towards the piano. He stopped in front of it & hit a key. The piano started playing all by itself.

"This-a reminds me of-a Melody Piantissima." Luigi thought to himself, he saw several books fly off of the shelves & formed a staircase in front of him. "Ah ha." Luigi said & walked up the gap, leaping over any pits that appeared. The books then formed a thin path & took him up to a balcony on the left side of the room.

"That was-a easy." Luigi said, he then looked on 1 end of the balcony & saw a fortune card, he walked over to it & picked it up. He then saw a Cello. He started it & the books aligned again. Luigi smiled. "I'm-a so smart." He said, he walked across the books. Leaping exactly, since they were platforms. He eventually reached the other side & saw a fortune card & a violin. He picked up the card & played the violin.

"Ah ha." Luigi said as once again, the books aligned. Luigi walked & hopped along them & they took him to the desk. At which point he fell. The books formed a path near the desk & he walked up the path, but saw a very thin path form with books floating about it. He maneuvered himself towards the balcony & hopped on. He picked up the Mumbo doll & performed the same action he did when he picked up the last Mumbo doll. He then pulled the switch, the lights came on & the stairs moved back into place.

"Oh yeah." Luigi said, smiling suavely. "I'm-a so cool." Luigi walked down the stairs & started whistling the Luigi's mansion theme. He also switched to the Beacon of Souls. "Alright, ghosts." Luigi said. "No escaping-a me." Luigi looked over to a pulsating vase by the piano. "What's-a that?" Luigi asked himself. He walked over to the vase near the piano & shook it, several spirits came flying out & Luigi sucked them all into the beacon. "Aha!" Luigi said. "That-a did it." A barrage of spiders then spilled into the room. Luigi switched to the Poltergust 3000 & sucked them all in, then he switched back. Luigi then noticed a table near a wall closest to the book he read. It was also pulsating. "Maybe some-a more ghosts are in there." Luigi thought to himself, he walked over to the painting & shook the table. The painting behind it moved to reveal a pack of cards. The GBH then beeped & Luigi answers it.

"Krzzzz.. Lu...i...gi. Krzzzz." E. Gadd said before his face came onscreen. "Ah, that table must've been some sort of secret switch. It is said that mansions have some secrets in them, & I suppose this mansion is no exception. Any pulsating furniture or candelabra out of place must be some sort of switch for these secrets." The professor hung up. Luigi walked up the stairs of the balcony over the entrance & shook an urn once at the top. Some shriveled spirits flew out. Luigi sucked them up into the beacon & picked up a piece of paper. They all fit together & show a man with a gun hiding behind a curtain.

"& with that piece, you've just completed the duelist's death certificate." Leota said.

"So-a I have." Luigi said. He walked down the balcony on the right & went to the urn under the right balcony. He shook it, spirits came out. He sucked them all into the beacon. He then looked & saw a plant pulsating under the left balcony. He walked down to it & shook it & flushed out more spirits. He sucked them all into the beacon & realized he captured them all. 5 ghosts appeared, all playing instruments, & they all sounded out of sync as Luigi is covered his ears. "Man, what a racket." He said to himself, just then the musicians stopped.

"Good good." The ghost with the clarinet said. "Now, start from a drum riff again, let's take it from there."

"Guys." The tall ghost with a harp said. "Guys? Something's missing. Can we get more cowbell?"

"I agree, it all sounds better when there's more cowbell." The short fat ghost said.

"Hey, I cannot help you." The tall drummer ghost said. "If you're not feeling it, try tapping your foot."

"A good tune played from a gorilla's pipe is good enough for deaf ears." The short ghost with the bagpipe said.

"C'mon fellas." The clarinet ghost said. "1 more time, a 1, a 2, a 1 2 3." They all started playing again, & they didn't sound any different. Luigi placed the beacon on his back & walked out of the room. He sighed in relief at the quiet.

"Ah, that's-a better." Luigi said to himself.


	5. The Game Room

Luigi. went up the stairs & continued towards the door. He broke down the spirit barrier & the door opened. Luigi saw it was the game room.

"Ah, fun." He said. He switched to the Poltergust 3000, turned on the flashlight on the end of the nozzle, & walked into the room humming the Luigi's Mansion theme. Several evil spirits spilled into the room. He sucked them all into the Poltergust 3000. Madame Leota contacted him.

"Hmm." She said. "Luigi, I've noticed you've only been using the Poltergust 3000 to capture the souls, saving the beacon for evil spirit sucking. If we're to withstand the spirits that are impervious to the Poltergust 3000, we should learn to use the beacon's rapid-fire shot."

"Really?" Luigi asked.

"Exactly." Leota said. "To use it, just aim it at whatever you want & fire."

"Ok." Luigi said, & switched to the beacon, then looked down at Leota. "Hey, Leota. While we're-a at it, how about a clue for this-a room." He said.

"Ok, here goes." Leota said. "Look out now, the games begun. Pocket each ball 1 by 1." Luigi scratched his chin, trying to decipher the riddle. He then looked towards the large pool table in the room.

"Hmm, maybe-a I'll find out-a the clue over there." Luigi said. He walked over to the pool table & saw a large spider silhouette crawl across the window.

"Huh?" Luigi said in curiosity. "What's-a that?" He walked up to the window he saw the silhouette on & a huge spider crashed through. "YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" He shrieked. He landed on his butt & crawled away from the spider on his back.

"Alright, Luigi." Leota said. "Now it's time to use the beacon. Aim at him & shoot." Luigi pointed the beacon at the humungous spider & pressed a button above the light. A small beam shot out & hit the spider. Luigi looked at it, amazed.

"Wow!" Luigi said. Luigi stood up & begans firing at the huge spider. The spider then shot out a sticky silk & snared Luigi with it. He then began pulling Luigi towards him. "Uh oh." Luigi said.

"Hurry, Luigi!" Leota urged. "Shoot that spider!" Luigi layed into the button like a madman, hitting the spider every single time. Then, just as he was only a few inches away from the spider's enormous mandibles, he hit the spider 1 last time & it flopped on its back & died.

"Whew." Luigi said & wiped sweat off his forehead. "That was-a close."

"& it ain't over yet, Luigi." Leota said. Luigi looked at Leota.

"Huh?" He asked. "What do you mean, Leota?" Just then, Luigi found himself shrunk & falling towards the pool table.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He shrieked. His entire body hit the red floor with a thud. He stood up & nursed his sore nose. "Ouj." He said. Luigi then saw several billiard balls hit the ground & form a triangle. He slapped his forehead.

"Of course." He said in realization. "Pocket-a each ball 1 by 1." Just then, Luigi saw a white billiard ball land on the table on the opposite side of the table from where the others were & saw a huge cue stick move towards it.

"Uh oh." Luigi said, knowing full well what was about to happen. "I see where this is-a going." The cue stick moved back & hit the ball, launching it towards Luigi. "YIKE!!" he shouted & dove to the right. He saw the ball hit the others. They all spread apart & the purple ball landed in a side pocket. Luigi got an idea. "Aha." He said to himself. Luigi began humming the Luigi's Mansion Theme & ran behind a yellow ball. The huge cue stick hit the white ball, sending it hurtling towards him. He sidestepped & saw the ball hit the others & knock them about. But knocking none into the pockets. "Darn!" Luigi said, snapping his fingers. The cue stick lined up again & attempted to squish Luigi under the behemoth ball. However, Luigi sidestepped & the ball hit a red ball, sending it into a corner pocket.

"Alright!" Luigi said in victory. The cue stick lined up again & Luigi positioned himself so between him & the ball is a green ball & behind him is a corner pocket. The cue stick hit the ball & sent the green ball into the corner pocket.

"Aha!" Luigi said. He runs around until there were only 2 balls left. The white ball, & the 8 ball. He lined up & positioned himself behind the 8-ball. The cue stick hit the ball & the ball hit the 8 ball as Luigi dove away, causing it to move towards the corner pocket. "C'mon." Luigi said. Sadly, it bounced off the corners around it & stopped moving. "Darn it!" Luigi said, throwing fists at the ground. He walked over to the ball & positioned himself so the cue ball would hit the 8 ball. The balls hit & as Luigi dove to the left, the 8 ball careened into the side pocket. Leaving only the cue ball & himself remaining.

"That-a reminded me of Slim Bankshot." Luigi said, recalling his old mansion romp when he had to rescue Mario. Just then, a light switch appeared, floating in the middle of the large pool table. "This is-a odd." Luigi said. Luigi walked up to the light switch. He then noticed fortune cards & bottles floating around the rim of the pool table.

"Why not?" Luigi said, shrugging. Luigi switched to the Poltergust 3000 & sucked up the cards & bottles. He then walked back to the switch & pulled it down. He then saw he was not on the huge pool table anymore, he was back in the game room, & restored to his normal height. "Woah, this is a relief." Luigi said to himself. Just then, his GBH started beeping. He picked it up & saw the professor.

"Krrrrzzzz… Lu… i… gi… Krrrrzzzz." The professor said through the static. "Luigi? Oh thank GOODNESS you're alright." He said in relief. "I got an energy disturbance & couldn't reach you."

"I was on-a this huge pool table." Luigi said. "I had to-a pocket the balls in order to-a get off."

"Wow, that sounds like some battle you had, Luigi." E. Gadd said, then noticed the bottles of bravery tonic. "Wait a minute." E. Gadd said. "What are those bottles you're holding? Let me check." The professor ducked off screen for a bit. After a few minutes, he came back onto the screen. "Amazing, Luigi!" He shouted. "This is Doctor Perizak's old fashioned bravery tonic! I never thought I'd see a bottle of this stuff again! Doctor Perizak's old fashioned bravery tonic. Good for tongue warts, ear twitches, naval lint, cowardice & other such ailments. There must be more of this stuff somewhere in the mansion, Luigi. Use it whenever you get scared. Be careful, Luigi." He said, then hung up. Luigi walked around the room, whistling the Luigi's Mansion Theme & noticed a blackjack table with a green top on each side of the room, they were both pulsating. He switched back to the beacon.

"Now to restore some-a spirits." Luigi said. Luigi walked up to both blackjack tables & shook them, spilling spirits into the room. Luigi sucked them into the beacon. However, he discovered he just called forth a siege of spiders. "EEK!!" He shrieked. Luigi ran onto the pool table, switched to the Poltergust 3000, & vacuumed up all the spiders.

"Whew, that was-a close." Luigi said with his hand on his chest. He looked & saw 2 small tables in the corners near the door. He walked up to them & shook them, spilling spirits into the room. He sucked them up & took out the huge spider that appeared with the beacon. "Now, just a few more." Luigi said. He walked up to the small tables near the pool table. He shook them & spirits poured into the room. Luigi sucked them all up & saw he's caught them all. "Well, that's-a it." Luigi said. He walked to the door, but as soon as he was in the middle of the room, he heard a voice behind him & saw a ghost with a mustache holding a gun. It's the duelist.

"So, now he's got you doing his dirty work eh?" The duelist said in his southern accent. "Much oblahged to meet ya." Luigi pulled out his death certificate & showed it to him. "Hey, mah death certificate." The duelist said. "Much olbahged." The duelist then read his death certificate. "Hey, according to this, that low-down, cheatin, backstabber got the better of me." He said. "Bullfeathers!!" He shouted, then reacted to something & started pointing his gun around. "Shh, you hear that?" The duelist asked. "It's him." Luigi looked around, but saw nobody.

"Who?" he asked.

"Ah know he's here, ah can smell his beady little ahs." The duelist said, pointing his gun in various places. "He's probably camping out with a shotgun, trahin to get a bead on me, since you done gone & lit up mah hahd'n spot." He said. He then pushed his face close to Luigi's. "Laht makes the shadows deeper though, could be anywhere." He said. "Ah reckon ah should reward ya, seein as how you went through all the trouble of bringin me this." The duelist pulled out a purple gem. "Here, it's 1 of them soul gem thingamajigs." The dueslist explained. "Should bring you better luck then it's bringin me." Luigi took the soul gem.

"Thanks." Luigi gladly said.

"Much oblaghed." The duelist said. "Now, ah suggest you'd best leave before the lead starts a flahin." Luigi did his show the item thing he always did in Luigi's Mansion whenever you got a key, the music played, & he attached it to the beacon. Just then, a lot of ghosts flew into the beacon.

"Good work, Luigi." Leota said. "With that second soul gem, you can now charge your rapid fire shot. Hold the button down until that soul gem starts glowing & shoot."

"Got it." Luigi said, he put the beacon on his back walked out of the room, humming the Luigi's Mansion Theme. "Well, that's all of-a the rooms in here." Luigi said. "Now for-a the downstairs hallway." Luigi walked down the stairs & towards the door between them. He touched the door & the spiritual barrier disappeared.

"Aha." Luigi said. He opened the door & found himself in the downstairs hallway.


	6. The Kitchen

Madame Leota then piped up.

"Ok, Luigi." She said. "Here's something about my past. The original owners of this mansion left me in charge for a while until they returned. However, I soon found myself being attacked by Atticus' followers. I held up a good fight, but they eventually had me begging their mercy. Atticus then sealed me in this crystal ball. I shudder to think of what happened to the original owners." Luigi thinks as well & shudders himself.

"Personally, I'm-a happier not-a knowing myself." Luigi said. He then saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turns to his right & sees a bewitching woman with her hair covering her face, floating around a corner.

"Luigi." The woman softly said. Luigi followed the woman & switched to the Poltergust 3000. He hummed the Luigi's mansion theme music all the way. He saw her disappear into a door. He walked up to it & touched the barrier. He broke it down & followed the girl into the kitchen. He saw the girl floating in fronting of her. She made her finger move in a "come closer" way. "Luigi…" The woman said. "Luigi." Luigi walked up to the woman. Just then she revealed her eyeless frightening face & made a blood-curdling shriek, scaring Luigi half to death.

"YAAAAH!!" Luigi shrieked. The woman hid her face & started floating towards Luigi.

"Quick, Luigi." Leota said. "The Poltergust 3000 should work on her. She's a banshee, which is a type of ghost. Wait for her to show her face, & she'll most likely show you her heart at the same time."

"Got it." Luigi said. The banshee went right up to Luigi & screeched at him, at the same time, Luigi shined his light on her & commenced sucking.

"Oooooooooaaaahhhh!!" The banshee shrieked. The banshee tried to escape like the evil spirits did. But failed miserably & ended up being sucked into the Poltergust 3000.

"Gotcha!" Luigi said. Luigi shined his flashlight around the room while humming the Luigi's mansion theme. He walked past a stack of plates & pulled out Leota.

"Hey, Leota." Luigi said. "Got a clue for this-a room?"

"I already got it, Luigi." Leota said. "Broken plates & bottles too, together light the way for you." Luigi scratched his chin as a plate rose from the stack & lined up to hit Luigi.

"Broken plates &-a bottles too, together light-a the way for you?" Luigi asked himself. "What's-a that ,mean.?" Madam Loeta then noticed the plate behind Luigi.

"LUIGI, LOOK OUT!!" Leota shouted. Luigi noticed the plate as well & it flew towards him.

"YAH!!" Luigi yelped as the plate flew directly at him. Luigi dove out of the way & the plate hit an oil lamp, spilling red liquid all over the floor. The flame then ignited & set the patch of floor on fire, which was blue, much to Luigi's surprise. "Huh?" Luigi said, confused. Then it hit him. He slapped his forehead. "Of course." Luigi said. "Broken-a plates & bottles too, together light-a the way for you."

Luigi noticed bottles all over the room & got an idea. "Aha!" Luigi said, snapping his fingers, he started running around as the plates tried to hit him. They got a lot of bottles, but none hit Luigi. "Well, so far-a so good." Luigi said, he turns & sees where the burning puddle is intended to go. A large fireplace in a corner on the opposite side of the room where the plates were. "I guess that's-a where the fire goes." Luigi said to himself. Luigi then looked & saw some of the bottles up on high places. Some were on shelves, others were on shelves suspended by chains.

"Good thing I'm a skilled jumper." Luigi said, he jumped up onto the hanging shelves with bottles on them. A plate came up from the stack & flew at Luigi, he jumped & the plate hit both bottles & spilled the fluids inside everywhere. "Now for-a the next shelf." Luigi said. Luigi leaped over to the next shelf & a plate floated off the stack & readied itself to hit Luigi. Luigi dove off of the shelf & the plate hit the bottles, spilling the stuff inside all over the floor. The flame moved across the room, as more fluids spilled all over the floor.

"Just a few more &-a the fire's lit." Luigi said. He moved towards the door & a giant spider appeared in front of it. "YAAH!!" Luigi screeched, he switched to the beacon & fired at the spider until it was dead. Luigi let out a sigh of relief & switched to the Poltergust 3000. "Just-a 3 more bottles." Luigi thought to himself, he saw that 1 of the 3 remaining bottles would be difficult. It was sitting on front of a large stack of flour bags. The other 2 were on a nearby table.

"Ok. This'll-a require a lot of skill." Luigi said, a plate rose off the stack. Luigi narrowed his eyes & got ready. The plate floated towards Luigi & he dove out of the way. The plate hit the 2 bottles, spilling the fluid all over the ground. Luigi looked at the stack of flour & got an idea. "Aha." Luigi said, he stood in front of the flour. He waited, just then, a plate lifted off the stack & flew at him. Luigi leaped out of the way. The plate hit the flour stacks & bounced off them, hitting the bottle & spilling the elixer all over the floor, the fire spread to the fireplace. The fire lit up & so did the room.

"Now for-a the ghosts." Luigi said, he switched to the beacon & begun hunting, whistling the Luigi's Mansion Theme. He looked at the barrel nearby the flour stack & shook it, spilling 5 souls into the room. Luigi sucked them all into the beacon & found a piece of a death certificate. "Wow, another death-a certificate piece." Luigi said as he picked it up. He looked & saw a china hutch in a far corner, pulsating. He walked over to it & shook it, spilling spirits into the room. He sucked them all into the beacon.

"Alright, that's-a good." Luigi said, satisfied. "But there are-a still more." Luigi checked the GBH & saw it was picking up ghostly activity from the 2 remaining china hutches.

"Ha, no-a spirits can-a hide from me." Luigi said. Luigi walked over to the first china hutch & shook it, spilling 5 souls into the room, he sucked them all into the beacon. He went over to the last hutch & shook it, spilling the ghosts into the room where he sucked the last 5 souls into the beacon. He shot his fist forward in a victory stance.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi said, he switched back to the Poltergust 3000 & walked over to the door. He saw a spirit of a hunched over old man next to it. He walked up to it.

"Do you suffer anxiety attacks? Accute paranoia? Feel like something horrible could leap out at you at any moment? Ha ha!" The ghost asked, then paused for a second. "Well, do I have the tonic for you, friend." As Luigi went to leave, the ghost spoke again. "Friend, do I have something for you." The ghost said, then spread his arms out. "1000 acres of the finest Louisiana swamp you've ever laid eyes on, I'll even throw in a free haunted mansion. 1 crocodile is optional of course." Luigi put his hand up.

"Sorry, I'm-a not interested." He said.

"Well, come back if ever you change your mind." The ghost said. Luigi rolled his eyes & shook his head. He then walked out the door.

"Why would I want-a this place?" Luigi asked. "I've already got a mansion."

"Yep, but do you think HE knows that?" Leota asked. Luigi smirked, getting the idea. He then walked down the hall some ways & saw another door, he discovered that he had enough souls to break down the barrier Atticus made, so he did just that.


	7. The Maid's Room

"&-a behind door number 1." Luigi said as he flung the door open. He peered inside the open door & saw the Maid's room. He walked in & pulled out Leota, then looked at her. "Got a clue for this-a room, Leota?" Luigi asked.

"Uh huh." Leota said, then started talking like she usually did in a trance. "When walls that shift may hide your doom, seek out the exit from each room." Luigi scratched his chin, trying to figure out the meaning of the clue. He then walked towards the walls & jumped at the fact that they were moving.

"Woah, moving-a walls." Luigi said in surprise. Then, suddenly, it hit Luigi. "Of course." He said, slapping his forehead in realization. "Though walls that-a shift may hide your doom, seek out the exit from each-a room." Luigi walked forward until the wall couldn't shift any further. He then looked left & moved that way, he was then assaulted by evil spirits. "Yow!!" Luigi shouted, he shined his Poltergust 3000 on them & proceeded to suck them in. They all tried to escape, but ended up inside the Poltergust anyway. "Aha." Luigi said in triumph. He continued forward & found some double doors. He walked through them & a huge wooden plank sealed the door behind him. "That must-a be so I can't-a go back." Luigi said to himself. He was then snared in a spider string & saw a huge spider to the right of the door.

"Uh oh." Luigi said, he switched to the beacon & begun shooting the spider, he was just inches from the spider's fangs when he killed it.

"Whew, that was-a close." Luigi said to himself. He turned to the left of the door & walked that way. He found a real wall with a huge hole in the wallpaper & a chest up against it. "Must be-a the real wall." Luigi said to himself. He walked along the wall & eventually came across several small spiders. He sucked them into the Poltergust 3000 & continues on, humming the Luigi's mansion theme. He continued to walk along the wall, avoiding the bits sticking out, until he came to a corner. He walked around to the left & found the next set of double doors, with a fortune card in front of it.

"Aha!" Luigi said. He collected the fortune card & opened the door. It sealed behind him. "2 down, who knows how many more to-a go." Luigi said to himself, he went to the right of where he entered. 2 big spiders appeared from behind the wall. "Yow!" Luigi shouted. Luigi switched to the Beacon of souls & fired at the spiders. After a while, both were on their backs. Luigi let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew." He said, wiping sweat off his forehead. "That was-a close." Luigi switched back to the Poltergust 3000. He then veered off to the left of the spider corpses, keeping the corner of the fake walls in front of him. He saw some fortune cards & found the door behind them.

"Alright!" Luigi said. He walked up to the door, grabbed the fortune cards, & opened the door. Wooden planks sealed the door behind him, cutting off his access of the previous room.

"I hope this is-a the last room." Luigi said to himself. He turned left & walked forward, keeping the real wall to his left. He kept humming the Luigi's mansion theme. He came to a crooked painting above a chest. "That's-a not right, that painting's-a crooked." Luigi said. He walked onto the chest & straightened the painting. A door opened to his left & he was surprised.

"Wow!" Luigi said. "Weird." Luigi walked through the newly opened door & found 10 fortune cards floating above a bed. "Aright!" Luigi said. He used the Poltergust 3000 to suck the cards straight to him. He then walked out of the room.

"Now." Luigi said. "Back to-a the mission." Luigi followed the real wall on his right & eventually saw a part of the wallpaper that was torn. At which point, he made a left, staying on the left side of the freestanding wall. After a while, a familiar eerie scream pierced his ears. "Uh oh." Luigi said nervously. "I hope that's-a not what I think it is." Luigi saw a banshee come out of the fake wall, followed by some evil spirits.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Luigi shrieked, he trained his flashlight on all 3 ghosts & freezes them all at once. "Alright, 3 in-a 1." Luigi said. He began sucking & all 3 spirits began to get drawn into the Poltergust 3000.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" The banshee wailed as it tried to escape Luigi's Poltergust 3000.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" The evil spirits moaned as they tried to escape as well to end up inside the Poltergust 3000. After a while, Luigi managed to subdue the 3 souls & they disappeared into the Poltergust 3000.

"Gotcha!" Luigi said. "Ha ha!" He laughed in triumph. Luigi then went forward some ways & turned right. He saw a giant spider. "YOW!!" Luigi shouted. He switched to the beacon & started firing like crazy. He eventually killed the couch sized spider & let out a sight of relief with a hand on his stomach. "Whew, that was-a close." Luigi said to himself. He walked past the spider corpse & found the double doors, with a fortune card in front of them. "Aha!" He said, he grabbed the fortune cards & walked through the door. It then sealed behind him & was sealed off by wooden boards.

"I hope this is-a the last room." Luigi said. He walked to the right corner of the sliding wall. He then heard the unforgettable sound of evil spirits. "Uh oh." He said. However, by that time, Luigi noticed he was close to the light switch. "Well, that's-a my only hope." He said. Luigi started running for the light switch. He narrowly escaped the clutches of an evil spirit & pulled down the light switch, causing all evil spirits disappear as the light filled the room.

"Whew, that was-a close." Luigi said, wiping sweat off his forehead. He noticed his Game Boy Horror was going off. He followed it to a table next to the door. 5 souls popped out as he shook it. He switched to the beacon. "Now to-a suck some souls." Luigi said, he trapped all 5 souls into the beacon. He then noticed a chest at the foot of the bed, also pulsating. "I'll make like a pirate & steal me-a some booty." Luigi said. He shook open the chest, causing 5 spirits to spill into the room. He trapped them all into the beacon & his game boy horror stopped. Luigi put the beacon on his back & started whistling the Luigi's mansion theme. He then noticed another book on a pedestal. "Ah, another of-a Atticus' work." Luigi said to himself. Luigi walked over to the book & opened it, Atticus' voice boomed through the room again.

"We must have the Beacon of Souls." Atticus' voice boomed. "The brotherhood has been wise to keep it hidden from us. In secret it travels; from the mountains of Italy to the valleys of Spain, always just beyond our grasp. But our eyes & ears are everywhere, & the beacon will be found. I will scour the ends of the Earth until it is located. So it is written, & so it shall be." Luigi closed the book.

"Uh oh." Luigi said, then looked at the beacon on his back. "He must-a know I have the beacon."

"Most likely, Luigi." Leota said. "We'll have to protect that beacon with everything we've got from Atticus Thorn." As Luigi went to leave, he saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up & saw it was the second piece of the death certificate.

"Alright." Luigi said. "I'm-a so lucky." Luigi then heard something behind him & turned around to see a ghost bridesmaid.

"Oh, it can't be much longer." The bridesmaid said. "He said he'd be here toady." Luigi looked back & went back out into the hall. "Maybe she-a will someday." Luigi said. "Maybe she-a will."


	8. The Dining Room

Luigi walked back down the hall. He went to a door with a spirit barrier on it & touched it. It came off & Luigi opened the door. He saw he was in the dining room.

"Wow." Luigi said, looking around. "Classy."

Luigi started humming the Luigi's Mansion theme song. He walked into the room a few ways & saw that the light switch was on a balcony on the right side of the room.

"Ah, there it is." Luigi said. Luigi saw a set of stairs on his right. As he approached, a banshee appeared. "Uh oh." He said. Luigi shined his light on the banshee & begun sucking her in. After a while of pulling & yanking at her, he managed to suck her into the Poltergust 3000.

"Gotcha!" Luigi shouted. Luigi walks up the stairs, but a spider drops from the ceiling onto the stairs in front of him. "YOW!!" Luigi shouted. He sucked the spider into the Poltergust 3000 & continued walking up the stairs. As he reached for the light switch, he saw a candelabra on the wall next to it that was upside down.

"That's-a weird." Luigi said to himself. He walked up to it & turned it right side up. The wall next to it then slid along, revealing a deck of fortune cards.

"Alright!" Luigi said, he walked up to the deck & took it. He then walked back to the light switch & pulled it down. Suddenly, all the candles flew off a chandelier & begin floating around the room.

"Huh?" Luigi said, dumbfounded by all this. He pulled out Madame Leota & showed her all the floating candles. "Leota, explanation, now." Luigi said, very bluntly. Madame Leota watched the candles & turned to Luigi.

"Though candles sway in darks embrace, to light the room you must give chase." Leota said. Luigi looked at the candles floating around & got the idea. He switched to The Beacon of Souls.

"Time to-a go candle hunting." Luigi said. He proceeded to chase the candles. He managed to corner 1 & lit it, it then started following him. "Hm." Luigi said, looking at the candle & scratching his chin. "Must-a happen when I-a light the candles."

Luigi proceeded to light all the candles. While doing this, he saw something above the fireplace. "Hmm, what's-a that?" He asked himself. Luigi switched to the Poltergust 3000 & pulled the thing down with the vacuum. He saw it was another of Madame Leota's Mumbo dolls. Luigi did the "show-his-item-to-nobody" thing & stuffed the doll in his back pocket. "That's a keeper." Luigi said, he then saw that there were only 6 more candles to light up now. He went after them. "No-a candles are getting past me." Luigi said, he darted at the candles. He cornered 1 but the others darted to separate parts of the room. He lit the candle that he caught & it got in line behind him with the others.

"That's a good candle." Luigi said. He went for the others; he managed to catch 2, leaving 3 on the table.

"That's-a right, stay-a right there." Luigi said, slowly creeping towards the candles. Luigi dove at the candles & lit 2 up. The last candle went for the ceiling, where Luigi couldn't reach it. Luigi then got a new idea. "This is-a gonna get it" Luigi said, he switched to the Poltergust 3000 & sucked the candle down, at which point, he switched to the beacon & lit the candle. All the candles went back onto the chandelier, lighting up the room.

"Alright!" Luigi said. "Now for-a the spirits." Luigi started whistling the Luigi's Mansion theme music & saw a desk in the corner of the room near the fireplace. He walked up to it & shook it, releasing 5 spirits… & a huge spider. "YAAH!!" Luigi shrieked, he readied the Beacon Of Souls & fired it at the spider until it was dead. He then proceeded for the ghosts. He discovered that he can trap up to 5 ghosts, so he did just that. "I'm-a so cool." Luigi said. "Don't let it go to your head, Luigi." Leota warned. Luigi went to the other side of the room & found a pulsating table near the door. He shook it & 5 spirits spilled into the room. Luigi sucked them all into the beacon. "Ok, now just-a 10 more." Luigi said. He looked up at the balcony.

"Why not?" Luigi said, shrugging. Luigi walked up the steps to the balcony & discovered that the vase nearest to the fireplace from the balcony, that only reached halfway across that part of the room, was pulsating. "Aha." Luigi said, he shook it, spilling 10 spirits into the room. "Alright!" Luigi shouted. "The last spirits!" Luigi ran down the steps, but soon saw that he also summoned a giant spider.

"Uh oh." Luigi said, he fired at it repeatedly with the beacon until it died. He then sighed in relief. "Whew, that as-a close." Luigi said, he then eyed the spirits.

"Time to get started." He said to himself. He began sucking souls into the beacon. He ran around the room sucking them up, he climb on the table for the last spirit. "You're-a mine." Luigi said with an evil sneer. Luigi stared at the spirit, then sucked it into the beacon immediately.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi said, throwing a fist up. He looked to his right, where the door was & notice a ghost in a toga sitting in a chair at the end of the main table. He put the beacon on his back & walked up to him, whistling the Luigi's Mansion theme.

"Me? The emperor? In trouble?" The ghost asked in a snooty voice. "HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

"Boy, he's-a full of himself." Luigi said. Luigi walked out the door. He switched to the Poltergust 3000 & brought the attached flashlight out, shining it down both sides of the hallway.

"Now for-a the next-a room." Luigi said. "Just as soon as I find it."


	9. The Ballroom

Luigi walked down the hall to a corner. He followed it to a set of double doors. "Aha." He said to himself. "This must-a be it." He broke down the spiritual barrier opened the door. He saw that it was a ballroom.

"Aha." Luigi said to himself. "Nice-a place." Luigi walked up the room, humming the Luigi's mansion theme. Just then, he was assaulted by evil spirits banshees. "YIKES!" Luigi shouted, he trained his flashlight on the army of ghosts proceeded to suck them in. They dragged him all around the room before they were ultimately trapped inside the vacuum.

"Got 'em!"Luigi said, he proceeded down the hallway, humming the Luigi's mansion theme to himself. Just then, several giant spiders appeared behind him. Luigi turned around jumped at the sight of them. "YIE!" He shouted. Luigi switched to the beacon of souls blasted charged shots at them, eventually killing them. He then let out a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was-a close." Luigi said to himself. He continued down the ballroom towards the big pipe organ, humming the Luigi's mansion theme as he went along. Just as he got close though, banshees appeared in the room.

"YIE!" He shrieked. Luigi switched to the Poltergust 3000 sucked them all in. He then approached the huge pipe organ at the end of the room. Just then, the organ started playing begun blowing Luigi back from the force of the air. Luigi fought the air current, but was blown back across the room to the very back. He pulled Leota out of his back pocket. "Got anything, Leota?" Luigi asked.

"Yup." Leota responded. "A spider's web indeed can snare, but used with skill will get you there." Luigi sighed put Leota away.

"I get it." Luigi said to himself. "But there are-a no spiders here." Just then, several spiders appeared in the room before Luigi's eyes. "Never mind." Luigi said plainly. 1 of the spiders snatched Luigi up in its web begun dragging him in. Luigi switched to the beacon began firing. While firing, a spider from further away grabbed hold of him in his web as well. Luigi killed the closer spider let the farther spider pull him in. Just then, another spider from even farther away came in snagged him as well. "Boy, this is getting annoying." Luigi said to himself. He continued up the path, shooting spiders as he went along. He eventually reached the huge pipe organ on the other side of the room.

"I'm there." Luigi said. "Now to-a stop the music." Luigi switched to the Poltergust 3000 sucks at the organ, trying to use the opposing air current from his vacuum to pull himself towards the organ. However, as Luigi reached the organ, a spider as big as the organ dropped from the ceiling, knocking Luigi back to the other side of the room. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi shrieked. He switched to the beacon aimed it at the huge monster shot. The spider then ensnares Luigi in his huge web. "WAAGH!" Luigi wailed. "I gotta get outta this-a web."

Luigi started shooting at the spider like a madman. So far it made very little headway. Then, just as he was within biting position, Luigi hit the spider with a blast of light sent it on its back, slamming into the organ clogging it in the process, stopping the music. "At least I can-a now go up the stairs." Luigi said. He went up the stairs, humming the Luigi's mansion theme music. He then saw a painting is crooked. He went over to it straightened it out. The huge portrait behind the organ then slid away, revealing a Mumbo Doll. Luigi walked up to it took it. He did the "show the item" action put the Mumbo Doll in his pocket. He then took the fortune card saw the light switch, which was right next to the portrait's space.

"Aha!" Luigi said, reaching for the light switch. "There it is." Luigi pulled it down the lights came on. However, at that moment, a fire appeared for a second, leaving behind a man with a white goate-like beard wearing a purple monk's robe. He waved his hands the lights went out again. "Uh oh." Luigi said nervously gulped. The man looked down at him.

"Ah, you must be Luigi." The man said in a very deep sophisticated sounding voice. "Am I correct?"

"Good-a guess." Luigi said, shaking nervously. "You must be Atticus?"

"Quite right." The man, Atticus said. "However, while I respect your courage, I'm afraid that you must die now." Atticus put his hands up opened them at Luigi. Several large green maggot-like worms came out from under Atticus' robe.

"They're not pets, but I certainly find them very cuddly indeed." Atticus said.

"YIPE!" Luigi shouted. He fired the beacon at the worms killed any that came out. When none come out, Luigi focused on Atticus. Atticus often engulfed himself in the flames reappeared somewhere else, spawning more worms. Luigi shot at them then focused more on Atticus.

"I'll make-a you pay for-a all you've done." Luigi said, while firing at Atticus.

"Pheh." Atticus remarked. "Zeke thought the same thing before I imprisoned him in that other dimension." After a while of shooting, Luigi eventually managed to defeat Atticus, who retreated into his flames, causing the lights to come back on. Luigi wiped his forehead.

"Whew, that was-a close." Luigi said to himself. "Now for the ghosts." He walked up the stairs, whistling the Luigi's mansion theme music. He looked over at the vases at the edge of the balcony his GBH began lighting up like crazy. He shook it 5 souls escaped.

"Can't catch me!" 1 of them shouted.

"Think again, buddy." Luigi said, smirking evilly. He goes for the souls, but a giant spider landed right in front of him. "YIPE!" Luigi shrieked, caught completely off guard. He shot at the spider as it ensnared him. Luigi continued shooting at the spider as it tried to reel him in. Luigi stopped it when he was a mere inch from the mandibles. It recoiled on its back died. "Whew, that was-a close." Luigi said. He went down the stairs after the souls. He grabbed the first 3 near the organ's seat.

"Gothca." Luigi said. "Ha ha!" He went for the last 2 on the dance floor. He captured them 1 by 1. "Got 'em." Luigi said in victory, he walked back up the stairs went to the opposite side of the balcony from where the vase he shook was where there was yet another vase. The GBH was going off again, so Luigi shook the vase released 5 more spirits. Luigi chased them down the stairs to the middle of the dance floor sucked them all into the beacon.

"There we go." Luigi said, he walked up to the pipe organ saw 1 of the urns on the sides of the seats pulsating. His GBH blinked wildly, enticing him to shake the urn, which spilled souls into the room.

"Aha!" Luigi said.

He chased the spirits down, however, he saw 2 banshees come in as well.

"Uh oh." Luigi said. He aimed the beacon at the banshees began firing. The banshees let out their blood-curdling shriek, which nearly got to Luigi. However, Luigi got them beaten returned to the souls.

"Now for-a them." He said, he sucked up 4 of the souls with ease, but the fourth got away. Luigi caught up with it sucked it into the beacon. Luigi then did a victory pose. "Oh yeah!" He said. Luigi then heard a voice coming from the pipe organ. He went over to it saw a ghost wearing a long cape sitting in the chair in front of the organ's keys.

"Now, I can mind the bats the rats, I can mind the evil spirits yes, I even mind the giant spiders." The ghost said, sounding irritated. " do you no why?"

"No." Luigi said. "Why?"

"Because THEY DON'T INTERRUPT MY MUSIC!" The ghost bellowed at Luigi. he then snatched the death certificate from Luigi's hand. "Give me that death certificate!" He said. The ghost read the death certificate, then scoffed at it. "Hmph." He said. "I don't believe a word of this rubbish. I would never put my music before my own life!" He said, then crossed his arms on front of his chest. "Hmph." He said. "I suppose you deserve something for your trouble. Here take this." The ghost turned around took an orange gem off the organ keys showed it to Luigi. "To you it's a soul gem, but to me it's just another obstacle keeping me from my music. Now go. GET OUT NOW!" The ghost ordered rudely. Luigi turned to leave frowning, mad hurt at how rude the ghost was, then heard a small voice from the ghost. " please get our mansion back soon." The ghost calmly asked. Luigi took the soul gem did the show it routine. He then attached it to the beacon a whole bunch of souls flew inside.

" with that soul gem, you can now perform the Ultra shot." Madame Leota said. "Simply hold down the button until that gem lights up shoot."

"Ok." Luigi said, he walked down the stairs. When he was in the middle of the room, he saw a dancing couple. He then looked up to his left saw a cart with people inside rolling across a balcony. "Wow, looks-a like fun." Luigi said, he then walked out of the room.

"Ok, Luigi, I think it's time we told you about the beacon its secrets." Leota said when they entered the hallway. "In the right hands it can lead spirits into the heavenly light of the afterlife. However, in the wrong hands the beacon can be used to banish spirits into the fiery bowels of the afterdeath. That's why we hid it from the order of shadows entrusted Zeke you with it."

"Oh, I get it now." Luigi said. "It's in-a good hands with me."


	10. The Winter Garden

Luigi walked down the hall, humming the Luigi's Mansion Theme, came to another door. He opened it found himself in an indoor garden with high fences.

"Wow, this must be-a some sort of greenhouse." Luigi said. He walked forward a bit shines the Poltergust 3000's flashlight around a bit, humming the Luigi's Mansion Theme. He then pulled Leota out of his back pocket. "So, Leota." Luigi said. "Got a clue for this-a room?"

"You bet, Luigi." Leota said. "Rotate the fountains, every 1. But watch your step… or you'll be done!" Luigi put Leota away looked toward the halls of vines nervously. He walked into the maze-like hedges, humming the Luigi's mansion theme. He walked down the left path felt the floor wobble, he started running towards the fountain leapt onto it in time to see the floor he was just standing on give way. He then realized something.

"S-so that's what-a Leota meant when she said "but watch-a your step or you'll be done"." Luigi said nervously. He then turned his head saw a crank. He faintly smiled. "Rotate-a the fountains, every 1." He said getting the clue. He slowly made his way for the crank, but then he heard a wail that chilled his bones. He turned his head to where it came from saw approaching evil spirits.

"Oh no." Luigi said, very meekly. Luigi clung to the fountain shined the Poltergust 3000 at them once they were close. He then began sucking them in. They tried to escape, but Luigi got them inside the Poltergust 3000. He then wiped his forehead, which was beaded with sweat. "Whew, that was-a close." Luigi said. He walked up to the nearby crank. He turned it so that the angel fountain spun so that it was not pouring water on where the fire should be.

"1 down, 3 to-a go." Luigi said. He got off the fountain went across the rocking floor, humming the Luigi's Mansion theme. Suddenly, a whole army of spiders came from the ceiling went after Luigi. He sucked them into the Poltergust 3000 continued on his way to the other fountain. He climbed on turned the crank, turning the fountain so that the water poured into the drain. "I'm-a halfway there." Luigi said, he climbed down continued down the path, humming the Luigi's Mansion theme. A large spider came at Luigi, he switched to the Beacon Of Souls passed it while blasting it. It died Luigi continued on, still humming the Luigi's Mansion theme. He made it to the other fountain climbed on, he turned the crank the angel statue poured the water into the other hole. "Just-a 1 more." Luigi said. Luigi climbed down the fountain went down another path, yes, still humming the Luigi's Mansion theme. Luigi walked down the long path eventually made it to the fountain. He climbed up onto it turned the crank the fountain. He then climbed down went back to the entrance. He climbed up the stairs saw an unbelievable number of evil spirits coming at him.

"YIPES!" Luigi cried. He dived at the light switch pulled it down, causing the fires to start the vines to vanish. Luigi sighed in relief.

"Whew, that was-a close." He said. Luigi walked down the stairs, whistling the Luigi's Mansion theme. Luigi looked in the corner of the room near the platform where the skull switch was found a pack of fortune cards. He then looked at the tree directly in front of the door saw a pulsating urn nearby it. He walked up to it, causing the Game Boy Horror to go haywire. He shook the urn, causing 5 spirits to pour out.

"I'm free! Free!" 1 of the Spirits shouted. Luigi chased the spirits around sucked them all into the Beacon of Souls. He then switched to the Poltergust 3000 sucked up all the spiders that were released into the room. He then switched back to the Beacon of souls.

"There we-a go." Luigi said. He looked behind the tree where the pulsating urn was saw a fortune card. He picked it up went across the edge of the room until he was at the furthest point. He picked up the fortune card there shook the nearby pulsating urn, causing 5 shriveled souls to spill forth into the room, Luigi sucked them all into the Beacon Of Souls. "Just a few-a more." Luigi said, he walked towards the center statue, he saw a pulsating urn there, which caused the GBH to go haywire. He shook the urn released 5 shriveled souls, causing a banshee to appear.

"YIPE!" Luigi hollered, he shot at the banshee with the Beacon Of Souls until she disappeared, screaming flailing her arms. Luigi then returned his attention to the spirits. He sucked up the spirits into the Beacon saw a spirit drop a piece of paper. He picked up the paper saw it was a piece of a death certificate. "Aha." Luigi said. Hr walked towards the entrance saw a ghost in a brown jacket, brown pants with a beard, a blue hat, with a lantern in the left hand, a shovel in the right hand, standing next to the door. He walked up to the ghost.

"Well, the garden's beautiful, I just wish Zeke were still here to appreciate it." The ghost said.

"Don't-a you worry, I'll-a free him." Luigi said, reassuring him.

"I hope you do." The ghost said. Luigi walked out the door.

"So do-a I." He said to himself.


	11. The Cemetery

Luigi walked down the hall to the end. He saw a set of stairs leading downward. He followed them to a door. He broke down the barrier & opened the door. He then walked inside to see a stone hallway that went forward for a ways & then turned right.

"Wow, weird." Luigi said. He walked down the hall, humming the Luigi's Mansion theme as the outdoor music from Luigi's Mansion played. Upon rounding a bend, he heard the unforgettable sound of evil spirits entering the room. "Oh no." He said. Luigi turned his head & saw a whole hoard of them.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi shrieked, he switched to the Poltergust 3000 & shined his light on them. He then sucked them all into the Poltergust 3000 at once. "Whew, that was-a close." Luigi said, he then pulled out Madame Leota. "Hey, Leota. Got a clue for this-a room?" Luigi asked.

"Yep." Leota said. "Find the 4 which sing the best & light the way for souls to rest." Afterward, Luigi put Madam Leota away.

"Okay." He said. As Luigi took a step forward, the GBH started beeping. Luigi held it up, pushed a button, & revealed that it was professor E. Gadd.

"1 moment, Luigi." Professor Gadd said. "I'm picking up a large amount of paranormal activity in the area you're headed for. Areas with that much paranormal activity are usually cemeteries. It's best you be on your guard. The Poltergust 3000 & the Beacon of Souls will surely play a big role in your survival there. Be careful, Luigi." The GBH turned off & Luigi pocketed it.

"Okay." Luigi said. He walked down the rest of the hall, humming the Luigi's Mansion theme. Upon walking out of the hall, he froze as he saw that the hallway lead him straight into a graveyard. "AAAAHH!" Luigi shrieked. "A c-c-cemetery." He swallowed his fear & slowly crept into the cemetery, nervously humming the Luigi's Mansion theme, with a few moans of fright in it. He slunk past a bust & once he was all the way past it & not looking at it, it looked at him.

"Hey, you." The bust said. Luigi jumped into the air & flailed his hands as his hat flew off his head.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi landed on his butt & crawled away from the noise.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." The bust said. Luigi inspected the statue. He then shakily got to his feet & walked up to the statue nervously. He stopped in front of it & shined the Poltergust 3000's light on it.

"Wh-wh-wh-what do you want-a from me?" Luigi asked.

"I was just wondering if you could find the other members of my quartet somewhere in the graveyard." The bust said. "If you find them, just wake 'em up." Luigi nodded his head.

"Okay." He said. Luigi turned to walk when the statue got his attention again.

"Oh, & by the way." The bust said. Luigi turned back to it.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Stay away from the wannabes." The bust said. "They'll just screw everything up."

"Okay." Luigi said. "I'll-a go now." Luigi turned to go into the graveyard, humming the Luigi's Mansion theme. Just then, on the top of the cemetery, a skeleton holding the lid of a coffin erupted from the ground.

"Luigi." The skeleton said in a high-pitched voice. Meanwhile, Luigi walked down a pathway & took a right. He found 2 busts side by side. He shook the left bust & it opened its eyes.

"Luigi." The bust sung. Luigi then shook the other bust & it opened its eyes as well.

"Don't bother me, Luigi." The bust said. Just then, the bust from the entrance called out to Luigi.

"No, no that's the wrong guy." The bust said. "You'll have to start over."

"Ah, darn!" Luigi said, he shook the left bust again.

"Luigi." It sung. Luigi then walked down the path, humming the Luigi's Mansion theme. He then spotted 2 more busts. He shook the left bust & it sung his name.

"Luigi."

Luigi then walked down the path more & up the hill to where the skeleton was.

"Uh oh." Luigi said when he saw the skeleton. He shined his light on the skeleton, but it hid behind its coffin lid & shielded itself from the light. It then threw 3 bones at Luigi, who dodged them. "Whew, that was-a close." Luigi said, then shined his light on the approaching skeleton, & stunned it. He then begun sucking it. The skeleton tried to run away from the Poltergust 3000's suction power, but its efforts are in vain, & it got sucked in. "Gotcha!" Luigi said, his eyes then turned to the 3 busts in front of him. "Oh no." Luigi said. He shut his eyes & shook the left bust, & it sung his name.

"Luigi."

Just then, all 4 busts started singing.

"Luigiiiiiiii."

"Luigiiiiiiii."

"Luigiiiiiiii."

"Luigiiiiiiii."

Just then, a large building popped out of the ground behind the busts where the trail ended. The busts continued singing.

"Were not like the others, we are all good, can't you seeeeeeeee. Don't be scared & don't be sad, our voices hold a keeeeeeyyyyyy. Many spirits rest inside seeking harmonyyyyy. We will speak & we will weep for our brother, Luigiiiii. 4 busts like uuuuus, we are a muuuuus, this graveyard melodyyyyyy. 4 busts like uuuuus, we are a muuuuus, this graaaaaveyaaaaard meeeeeeeeeloooooodyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

Luigi clapped his hands in applause, and then switched to the beacon.

"Now for-a the souls." He said. Luigi leaped down & went to the first bust, whistling the Luigi's Mansion theme. His GBH started beeping. He leaped over the nearby fence & towards a nearby pulsating tombstone, causing the GBH to nearly explode. Luigi shook the tombstone & 5 spirits spilled out.

"Can't catch me!" 1 of them said as the spirits scattered. Luigi switched to the beacon.

"We'll see about that." Luigi said, he ran up to 2 spirits & sucked them into the beacon. He bagged another near the enterance, & collected the last 2 near a big tree. "That'll show 'em." Luigi said, he continued across the graveyard until he cames to another pulsating tombstone, which caused the GBH to go haywire. Luigi shook the tombstone & caused 5 more shriveled souls to appear & scatter.

"Run away!" 1 of them shouted.

"Think again." Luigi said, he chased the ghosts & caught them with the beacon. "Alright." Luigi said. He then saw a piece of paper fall on the ground. He picked it up. "Hey, another death certificate piece." Kuigi said. Just then, Madame Leota piped up.

"You know, Luigi." Leota said. "There is a secret in this room. If you wake up the wannabes, you might fine something good."

"Okay." Luigi said, he walked over to where he found the first set of doubles & shook the wannabe.

"Don't bother me, Luigi." It said. Luigi walked over to where the second set was & shook the wannabe there too.

"Don't bother me, Luigi." It said. Luigi walked up to the 3 busts in front of the mausoleum & shook the third fake.

"I don't sing." It said.

"Boy, for-a wannabes, they sure don't-a like singing." Luigi said. He walked over to the last wannabe & shook it.

"Me? Sing for you?" The wannabe asked, then laughed. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Just then, 2 small mausoleums appeared on opposite sides of the cemetery & the wannabes started singing.

"You must know now, Luigiii. We're evil can't you seeeeeeee. You should be scared. You should be sad. We also hold a keeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy. Just some troubled spirits who do not wish to be free. We will speeeeeeeaaaaaaaak. We will freeeeeeeeak. For that bothers theeeeeeee. Busts like uuuuuus. We are a muuuuuuss. This gravyard meeeelooood(graveyard meoldyyyyyyyyyyyyy)yyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

Luigi looked at the 2 mausoleums on the sides of the graveyard & saw numerous skeletons coming out of them.

"Oh boy." Luigi said. "No wonder I should-a be scared." He walked down the path over to the left mausoleum. He blasted all the skeletons, & destroyed them. He then took all the cards inside. He walked along the cemetery until he came to another pulsating tombstone. He shook it & caused the shriveled souls inside to escape & scatter.

"Run away!" 1 of them shouted.

"Oh no-a you don't!" Luigi said, he ran & captured the souls 1 by 1. He then made his way over to the other mausoleum & took out the skeletons there as well. He then took all the fortune cards out. "Alright!" Luigi said, he walked over to a tree with a bottle of bravery tonic next to it. He drunk the bravery tonic & shook the tombstone, releasing 5 shriveled souls.

"Can't catch me!" 1 of the spirits said.

"Oh, we'll-a see about that." Luigi said, he ran after the souls & captured them 1 by 1. He walked back over to the tombstone near the entrance of the cemetery. This caused his GBH to go haywire. Luigi looked at the tombstone. "Well, this is it." He said. Luigi shook the tombstone & 5 shriveled souls burst out of the stone.

"Free! Free!" 1 of the souls shouted. The souls scattered, & Luigi ran after them. He caught them all 1 by 1 until he caught the entire population of souls in the room. He did that punching pose. Then his GBH started beeping.

"The professor." Luigi said. He pushed a button on the GBH & E. Gadd showed up on the GBH.

"Krrrrrrzt. Luigi. Krrrrrrzt." The reception was distorted a bit, then the professor came into view. "Oh, Luigi." The professor said. "Thank goodness you're safe. I now know what you're thinking. You caught all the ghosts, so there's no reason for you to be there anymore. Well, think again. Have you noticed the mausoleum that sprung up in the middle of the cemetery? Well, that mausoleum is filled to the brim with paranormal activity. Apparently, Atticus Thorn believed he could hide it from us by burying it below the ground & placing a spiritual barrier on the ground it was standing on to keep it there. But it appears the busts musical number is what broke the barrier. You'd best go into that mausoleum & de-ghost it, Luigi. Maybe you'll find another death certificate piece there. Be careful, Luigi."

Luigi turned off the GBH & placed the Beacon of Souls on his back. He walked up to the mausoleum, whistling the Luigi's Mansion theme music. The then touched the door & broke down the barrier, & opened the door, entering the mausoleum.


	12. The mausoleum

(A/N:Sorry it took so long, my computer broke down for a while, & I was busy with other fics, but now I have returned. On with the fic.)

"Well, here I go." Luigi said, he took a deep breath, pulled the Beacon Of Souls off his back, hung it in front of his face, & walked down the stairs, humming the Luigi's Mansion Theme. A handful of bats flew out of the tunnel as he fell off a big drop into a knee-deep pool of swamp-water. He got up & spat water out of his mouth. He stood up & looked at his clothes.

"Yuck!" He said in disgust. "& this was-a my favorite shirt too." Luigi looked around & saw he was in a big dark room with no lights. He pulled out Leota & looked at her. "Clue me, Leota." He said.

"The bell will toll, the fight begins. Outlast them all to save your skin." Leota said. Luigi put Leota away & got nervous.

"Oh, I don't like-a the sound of that." Luigi said, he shined the Beacon of souls around the area & saw a large stone clock hand fixed on a wall. "Boy, I guess I have to-a push that." Luigi said, he walked up to the giant hand & pushed it. The entire room started rumbling & glowed crimson red.

"Foolish mortal, only if you can survive until the bell tolls shall you be deemed worthy." A deep, rumbly voice boomed through the room. Just then, a huge gorilla-like monster made entirely out of rock with bat wing-like ears erupted from the ground & started thumping its chest. Luigi jumped at the sight of it.

"Yipe!" He squealed. The monster moved towards Luigi like a gorilla. Luigi begun firing the Beacon Of Souls at it. He charged the Beacon up & fires at the monster, finally sending it to the ground. "Well, that's just-a the first monster of an endless-a wave." Luigi said. Just then, 3 evil spirits appeared, Luigi switched to the Poltergust 3000 & sucked them in. 3 Skeletons appeared & assault Luigi. He sucked them up as well. "Boy, this is a bit much." Luigi said. Another large monster, along with 2 evil spirits, came into the room. Luigi sucked up the spirits & dispatched the gargoyle. He destroyed another gargoyle that showed up, & sucked up 3 banshees that appeared from nowhere.

"How much time has-a passed?" Luigi asked himself, he looked & saw that only half a minute had passed. "Oi." He said, slapping himself on the forehead. Just then, 3 more evil spirits spilled into the room. Luigi sucked them into the Poltergust 3000. Another gargoyle came into the room along with 3 skeletons.

"These guys are sure stubborn." Luigi said, plainly, he dispatched the gargoyle with the beacon & sucked the skeletons into the Poltergust 3000. He was then assaulted by 5 evil spirits, which also became Poltergust fodder. Then, some big spiders came into the room. Luigi switched to the beacon & were blasted far away. Luigi then had another gargoyle on his hands, which he made short work of with the Beacon Of Souls. He then was confronted by 2 evil spirits & a skeleton. Luigi switched to the Poltergust 3000 & sucked the 2 evil spirits in. He waited for the skeleton to be through shielding itself, then when it was exposed he shined his light on it & it was sucked into the Poltergust.

"How long until the bell tolls?" Luigi asked, growing impatient with the long wait. He looked over at the clock and saw he only lasted for a minute & 15 seconds, & still had a long way to go. "Aw, C'MON!" Luigi shouted.

Luigi spent the next 1 minute & 45 seconds fighting off monsters that came at him. A few times he had to use some of the bravery tonics that were around the room. Eventually, the bell tolled & the monsters stopped appearing. Also, the wall that had the timer on it vanished as well & 4 candelabras in the room lit up. Then, the GBH started beeping. Luigi answered it & Professor Gadd appeared on screen.

"Krrrrrzzz. L-u-i-gi. Krrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzz." Came out of the GBH as it struggled to make a connection with the professor. He then came onscreen. "Luigi!" he shouted with delight. "Oh thank goodness. I sensed a huge amount of paranormal activity in the mausoleum all of a sudden. Strangly enough, it only lasted for 3 minutes."

"I was in a bout for-a that long." Luigi said. "I had-a to to be deamed-a worthy."

"Oh my." Gadd said. "Well, for now, all I can say is that you must be careful. Atticus probably knows you have 3 of the 6 soul gems now, & will be making countermeasures to ensure you do not proceed. Be careful, Luigi." The professor said, then hung up. Luigi put the hose of the Poltergust 3000 on it & walked into the new door that appeared when the timer vanished, whistling the Luigi's Mansion theme. He climbed up a few collapsed tombstones to the main platform. He walked across the large circular platform to the white marble tomb in the middle. He sucked at it with the Poltergust 3000, causing the lid to shake. The tomb then opened up, revealing a mumbo doll inside. He sucked it out of the coffin with the Poltergust 3000. He did his show-the-item-to-the-screen thing & stuffed it in his back pocket. He then walked over to a book on a pedestal.

"Hey." He said. "Another of-a Atticus' journal entries." He opened the book up, & heard Atticus' voice boom through the room, reading the words written on the pages.

"My pursuit of the beacon continues." Atticus' voice narrated. "In the meantime, I've taken steps to make the Order more efficient, given the inconvenience of the Inquisition. Those who did not share my vision for the future are no longer with us. But with the wisdom contained in our ancient texts, I will replenish our numbers with a legion like nothing mortal men have ever seen." Luigi got a look of horror, realizing what Atticus meant.

"Oh no." Luigi said. "He used-a that text to posess all-a the ghosts here."

"Precisely, Luigi." Leota said. "With that text, Atticus was able to cause all this."

"Well then, we have to-a stop him now." Luigi said. He walked across a bridge to an archway with coffins stuffed into slots in the wall. Luigi walked along the archway, whistling the Luigi's Mansion Theme, until he came to a coffin that was pulsating, & causing the GBH to beep violently. He went over to it & shook it. The lid opened slightly & 5 spirits spilled out.

"Run away!" 1 of them shouted. Luigi switched to the beacon & ran after the spirits. He bags 2, & ran back to the coffin for the ramaining 3.

"Got 'em!" Luigi shouted, he then npticed another death certificate piece. "Hey, it's another-a piece." He said. He picked it up & it assembled with the other 2 pieced into a picture of a knight with his head in a guillotine.

"& with that piece, you've just completed the Headless Knight's death certificate." Leota said.

"Okay." Luigi said. He pocketed the death certificate & walked back to the archway. He then saw another vibrating coffin 1 slots down from the steps. He shook it & it popped open, letting 5 more spirits spill out.

"Can't catch me!" 1 of the spirits shouted. Luigi managed to grab 2, & followed the others back to the center. Then, a giant spider drops into the center.

"YIKE!" Luigi shouts as he jumps from fright. He immediately starts firing the beacon at the spider. After about 6 shots, the spider flipped over & died. "Whew." Luigi said, wiping sweat off his forehead. He then caught 2 of the 3 remaining souls. He walked across 1 of the bridges leading to the archway & caught the shriveled soul. He then walked across the archway on his right, humming the Luigi's Mansion theme, until he came to flight of stairs. He approached the steps & turned to walk up them. He only got past 2 coffin slots when he saw the next pulsating coffin. He shook it & 5 more shriveled souls popped out & scattered.

"Free! Free!" 1 of them shouted as they all scattered.

"We'll see about-a that." Luigi said. He leapt off the archway to the lower archway, snagging 1 on the way down, & leapt into the swamp water below. He ran to where the big dial was, rounded the bend, & clambered up the collapsed tombstones to the center, with the tomb sitting in the middle of the big circualr platform. He saw 2 shriveled souls floating above the tomb. He immediately sucked them into the Soul's Beacon. "Got 'em!" Luigi shouted. He walked across the bridge back to the archway, walked over to the stairs, & climbed them. He saw a shriveled soul at the top, & sucked it into the Beacon. Luigi then walked across the archway, along the way, a skeleton popped out of the cement floor. Luigi saw this & realised that he couldn't use the Poltergust 3000 on it, so he was defensless. Or so he thought, then he remembered the beacon. He waited for the skeleton to come out from behind its coffin lid shield & throw the bones. Luigi sidestepped the bones & fired while the skeleton slowly approached him. Eventually, it collapsed in a heap on the floor. Luigi continued on & saw the last shriveled soul on the end. He also looked to his right & saw another pulsating coffin. He shook the coffin, & fortune cards came out & hovered above the exit door. Luigi walked to a point of floor sticking out & leap across to the cards. He then leapt down to the steps & then back down into the swamp water below him. He made his way back up the crumbled tombstones. "Man, this sure is-a getting tedious." Luigi complained. He made his way back to where he was before & continued from there. He activated another coffin & unleashed 5 more shriveled souls, causing them to scatter.

"Run away!" 1 of them shouted. Luigi looked towards them.

"We'll see about-a that." Luigi said. He leapt off of the balcony, catching a shriveled soul on his way down. He ran through the water, climbed up the crumbled tombstones, & made it to the coffin in the middle of the room, where he saw another shriveled soul. He sucked it into the beacon. He made his way across the bridge, & across the balcony, sucking up 2 souls in his way. He got 1 climbing the stairs, & the last soul was along the top. He pocketed the last soul & walked along the balcony. He came to a pulsating coffin next to another coffin that he shook to release some shriveled souls. He shook the coffin, causing it to open & realease 5 shriveled souls into the room. Luigi caught 2 before they could get far, & leapt off the balcony to catch the 3rd soul. He landed in the mucky water at the bottom of the mausoleum & climbed up the broken tombstones, still humming the Luigi's Mansion theme. He went onto the huge platform in the middle of the mausoleum & saw the last 2 souls on 2 different bridges. He took the bridge on the left first & then caught the shriveled soul, then made his way to the bridge on the right & caught the shriveled soul as it tried to move. Luigi swung the Beacon around & flung it onto his back.

"Hey, be careful with that, Luigi!" Leota shouted. "You could've broken it, the Beacon Of Souls is not a toy."

"Oh, okay." Luigi said. "Sorry Leota." He then looked over & saw a transparent mummy standing next to the old coffin. He walked over to it & touched it. It then spoke to him.

"Oh, hi there." The mummy said. "Here's a bit of free advice, if you are thinking of being mummified, insist they use the softer cotton wraps to minimize chafing. It may cost you an arm & a leg, but hey, less to wrap." Luigi stared for a little while.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm." Luigi said. "Okay. " I will-a keep that in mind." The mummy spoke up again.

"I must admit, at first the thought of being stuffed with flowers & laid to rest in a damp moldy tomb full of mummified cats for all eternity sounded pretty swell. Achoo!" The mummy sneezed, then wiped its nose. "But it turns out, all you get to take with you when you go are your blasted allergies. Who knew?"

"Not-a me." Luigi said. He then looked & saw that the stairs were unreachable. "Ah, man." Luigi said, sagging his shoulders. He then looked around & saw that the mausoleum seemed to have a way to help him get out. He walked across 1 of the bridges & across the balcony to the stairs. He climbed them & walked all the way around the curved balcony to the very end. Luigi inspected the distance between him & the only way out of the mausoleum, & he only had 2 options. Either make it & leave, or miss & fall into the water. He spat into both his hands & rubbed them together. He took a few steps back & then started running. He made a very huge leap. He grabbed onto the ledge & pulled himself up onto the stairs. "Whew, I-a made it." He said. He then climbed up the stairs until he was at the top. He then looked to his left & saw a ghost with a cane in his hand. He wore a suit & a top hat. Luigi approached him & got the ghost's attention.

"Don't worry sir." The ghost said. "I'll have the hearse waiting right here. Heh heh." He then leaned close to Luigi. "In case you need a ride." Luigi shuddered a bit at that last bit. "Excellent choice, sir." The ghost said. "Who wants to smell rotting wood & earth for all eternity, when you can have a damp stone instead?"

"Uh yeah. Heh heh." Luigi laughed nervously. "Who-a would?" He walked quickly out of the mausoleum & ended up back in the cemetary. He leapt back down to the path & followed it to the enterance of the cemetary. Back at the door, he saw a ghost a couple of inches shorter than he was. He wore a bright blue shirt & shoes, most of his face was covered in long hair & a beard. He also appeared to be hitchhiking. Luigi walked up to him & got the ghosts attention.

"Don't usually see folks get up & walk outta here." He said.

"For a good-a reason." Luigi said. He then walked further down the stone hallway when he saw another ghost. It was twice his size, wearing a purple suit & hat, holding a suitcase the same colour as his clothes, he was hitchhiking too. He looked at Luigi.

"Hey there, fella." The ghost said. "Could you use a little company? Well, I sure wouldn't wanna be going in there alone, if I were you" The final words he muttered under his breath. Luigi walked down the hallway a little more until he came to the end. He ran into a ghost who looked like he was more decomposed than the last 2. He wore a purple suit than went down to the ghost's knees. He wore purple pants, black shoes. In 1 hand was his purple top hat, he used the other to hitchhike. Luigi got his attention.

"Going my way?" The ghost asked, leaning uncomfortably close to Luigi. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed.

"Um, I'm-a going this way, actually." Luigi nervously said. He walked past the ghost & out the door into the hallway.

"Well, that was-a uncomfortable." Luigi said.

"Well, get used to it, Luigi." Leota said. "Chances are we'll be seeing a lot of it while we're here." Luigi sighed.

"You're right." He said.


	13. The pantry

Luigi climbed the stairs & walk up the hallway, humming the Luigi's Mansion theme. He walked until he was near the end of the hall where there was a huge spiderweb collection. He then saw a huge spider leap down at him.

"YIKE!" He shouted. He shot at the spider with the beacon & then killed it. He put his hand to is chest & let out a sigh of relief. He then turned around & went to the door to his left. He touched it & broke the barrier. He then went inside. He found himself in the pantry. He switched to the Poltergust 3000 & walked into the room, humming the Luigi's Mansion theme. Just then, evil spirits assaulted him. He shined his light on them & sucked them into the Poltergust 3000. He pulled out Madame Leota & looked at her. "Hey, Leota." Luigi said. "Got a clue for this-a room?"

"You bet I do." Leota said. "When things take on an eerie glow, between 2 worlds your path must go." Luigi put Leota away, looking confused.

"2 worlds?" He asked himself. "Where's the other-a world?" He then walked through the doorless hole to be assaulted by a stone gargoyle. "EEK!" He shouted. He switched to the beacon & charged it all the way up. He then fired at the gargoyle & did a great deal of damage to it. He shot another fully charged shot at it & made it weaker. 1 final fully charged shot made it dead. He then turned around in time to see 2 gargoyles leap outta the floor. "YIPE!" Luigi shouted. He then switched to the Poltergust 3000 & shined it on the right skeleton once his shield dropped & sucked him into the Poltergust, which was not easy, as he was having 3 other bones chucked at him by the other skeleton. He managed to evade the bones & suck the skeleton into the Poltergust 3000. He then did the same to the other. He looked to another pair of doorless holes that lead to the back room, & saw something swirling under a grate on the floor. As he approached the holes, he was assaulted by an evil spirit & skeleton. He shined his light on the evil spirit first & sucked it into the Poltergust 3000. He then waited for the skeleton to drop the shield & shined his light on him. He then sucked it into the Poltergust 3000. Luigi then walked to the grate & saw the swirling purple vortex. "Looks like that leads to-a the other world." He said. He then looked up from it & saw a crooked picture on the wall. "Ahh." He said, while smiling. "That must-a open the grate." He walked over to the picture & fixed it so that it was straight. He then turned around, expecting to see the grate move, but it didn't, making him lose his smile. "Ah, man!" Luigi said, he then noticed the grate in the larger part of the room open instead. He walked over to it & shined the Poltergust 3000's light inside, while humming the Luigi's Mansion theme. Inside he saw a mumbo doll. "Hey, a mumbo-a doll." Luigi said. He leapt down & picked it up. He did the thing he did when he picked up keys in his last haunted mansion romp & stuffed it in his pocket. He climbed out of the pit & shined his light around the room, humming the Luigi's Mansion Theme. He then saw a stack of barrels near the back room entrance on the left of a fireplace. He smiled. "Hey, I can-a use those barrels." Luigi said. He walked up to the barrels & climbed up them to the top of he cabinets. He turned left & walked across the makeshift bridge the cabinets provided. While he crossed the ledge above the back room he picked up 2 fortune cards that were there. He then turned left & leapt down to another cabinet. He walked to the middle of the cabinet, picked up the fortune card there, turned right, & leapt up to another cabinet with a crooked pulsating painting on the wall. He straightened the painting & leapt to the ground below. He then looked & saw that the grate in the back room was moving. He ran over to it & stared down to see the portal. "This must-a be it." Luigi said. He jumped down into the portal & came out in a creepy otherworldly pantry. Everything was all red & there were threatening stalactites on the doorless holes everywhere. Luigi shined his flashlight around a little bit, shocked at all the red atmosphere. "Woah, this is-a the other world?" He asked.

"I think so, Luigi." Leota said. Luigi walked through the doorless holes, humming the Luigi's Mansion theme, when he encountered some large worms, exactly like the worms Luigi encountered back in the ballroom when Atticus Thorn attacked him there. "Oh no, not-a these worms again." Luigi said. He quickly switched to the beacon & started shooting at the worms while he made his way over to a table with a coffin on it. Luigi climbed onto the table, but didn't notice the coffin until he was standing on it. He looked down at the coffin & froze. "YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi screeched, leaping off the table onto the cabinet right behind him. He just stared at the coffin & worms. Then he saw where he was & calmly stood up. "Wow." Luigi said. "I really-a can jump." He said to himself. He picked up 2 fortune cards & looked to his right to see a crooked painting on the wall behind him. He studied the painting & scratched his chin "Hmmmmm… Maybe." He said. Luigi adjusted the painting to an upright position & a section of wall to his right opened up & a valve leapt out of the wall. It flew towards the entrance of the room & parked itself near the sealed storeroom close to the door leading outside. Luigi leapt down from the cabinet & walked over to the valve. He studied the valve, & door. He turned the handle & heard a strange creaking sound, he turned his head to the creaking sound & saw the door open up a bit. "Heeeeeeyyyyyy." Luigi said. He turned the valve & opened the door all the way, but his mouth lost the smile when he saw stalactites & stalagmites blocking the storeroom. "Crud." Luigi said. "How as I-a supposed to get to-a the switch now?" He asked himself. Then it hit him. "Of course." He said, hitting his palm with his fist. He turned the valve again to open the slowly closing door all the way. Once it had been fully opened, he charged back into the back room & dove into the portal. He leapt out to the real world pantry & charged back into the part of the room where he came in. He saw the slowly closing door & charged into it just as it was getting ready to close. He watched the doors close behind him & sighed in relief with his hand firmly on his chest. "Boy, that was-a close." Luigi said. He then heard his GBH beeping. He picked it up & answered it to see Professor E. Gadd.

"Krrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzt… Lu… i… gi. Krrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt." The professor said as the connection came in. Then he came onscreen. "Ah, Luigi!" He shouted. "Thank goodness you're alright! The connection suddenly broke for some reason, like back in the game room. What happened?"

"I just went-a to another dimension." Luigi said.

"Ooh, sounds interesting, Luigi." Gadd said. "Well, anyway, I found out some information about the beacon. It was made 1000 years ago by a group called the Brotherhood of Light to reform evil spirits. When the Order Of Shadows found out about it, they knew how much of a threat it posed to their plans for existence domination. They went after the beacon to try & use it for their own reasons. The Brotherhood sensed this & hid the beacon so the Order couldn't find it. They kept it from the Order for years, & now the beacon has ended up in your hands. You have to hold onto the beacon. Don't let Atticus get it. Be careful, Luigi." & with that, Professor E. Gadd hung up. Luigi shined the flashlight on the switch & walked up to it while humming the Luigi's Mansion theme. He pulled it down & the lights instantly came on. However, a tower of flame shot off of the ground & was then replaced by Atticus. He waved his arms & all the lights went off.

"Ah, so we meet again, Luigi." Atticus said. "Do you remember my little babies?" He asked as worms started coming from him.

"Oh boy." Luigi said nervously. He switched to the beacon & started firing at them. When he was finished with the worms, he started wailing on Atticus with the soul's beacon. "How do you like THAT, Atticus?" Luigi asked.

"Ah, Luigi." Atticus said. "You remind me so much of Ezekiel Halloway, except he wasn't quite as quick-wit as you." Which was followed by a round of fireballs from Atticus. Luigi jumped to avoid the fireballs & continued to wail on Atticus. Then Atticus was engulfed in flame & vanished.

"Huh?" Luigi asked. "Where'd he go?" He walked out of the storeroom. Then he felt flames behind him. He turned around to see Atticus appear right behind him. His eyes widened & his irises narrowed in fear as he stared up at Atticus Thorn. "Oh no." Luigi said, meekly.

"Oh yes." Atticus said. He created a fireball & attempted to torch Luigi, who dodged it. Luigi fired another round of shots at Atticus, who tried to hinder Luigi again with more of his large worms.

"I ain't about-a to let your worms halt-a my mission." Luigi said. He charged up the beacon all the way & fired at Atticus. Atticus took a lot of damage & knelt a bit. He then disappeared in a column of fire. While waiting, Luigi charged up another power shot. Soon enough, Atticus reappeared behind Luigi, & Luigi dodged another barrage of his fireballs & released the shot. Atticus disappeared once again in another flame column. Luigi once again charged up a power shot while waiting. Sure enough, Luigi saw Atticus appear behind him. He dodged Atticus fireballs & shot Attucus 1 last time. Then Atticus disappeared into the flames to leave.

"Just quit while you are ahead, Luigi." Atticus said. "This place is not worth dying for." The lights then came back on & the GBH started to beep. Luigi walked to a stack of barrels to right of the fireplace & shook the pulsating barrel, freeing 10 shriveled souls & a bravery tonic.

"Free! Free!" Said a shriveled soul as it flew away. Luigi's face hardened at this & he ran after them. He snagged 4 in the beacon & sucked them in. He got 2 nearby & caught them in the beacon. He found 2 more & managed to chase them down before finally catching them. He caught another nearby shriveled soul & went to find the last shriveled soul. He was in the middle of the room when it was caught. Luigi then looked to a pulsating barrel in the left corner of a high up shelf on the opposite side of he room from the fireplace. He walked to the shelf & climbed up to it while whistling the Luigi's Mansion Theme. He walked up to the barrel & shook it, causing another 10 to spill out of the barrel & scatter.

"Run away!" 1 of them shouted.

"Oh no-a you don't!" Luigi shouted. He leapt off the shelf & ran after 3 spirits. He caught the 3 shriveled souls & sucked them into the beacon. He looked to his left & saw 4 shriveled souls headed for the storeroom with the now closed off portal. He ran at them & sucked them into the beacon. He then walked to the door he used to enter the pantry & saw 3 shriveled souls in the room with the light switch. He ran up to them & trapped them all in the beacon. "Ha ha!" Luigi said in victory. He swung the beacon around & threw it into his back. Then he jumped, spun in mid-air, & did the pose he usually did when beating a boss in Luigi's Mansion while the music that played when he did that… well… played. Luigi approached the front door, whistling the Luigi's Mansion theme. When he left the storeroom though, he heard a voice.

"Ah, yes, master Luigi." it said. Luigi looked towards the source & saw a transparent suit of armour with its head tucked under its arm, & a long red cape materialize before his eyes. "How nice to see you again. Though I can't really say I have seen you before." Luigi stared at him.

"Ummm, right." Luigi said. "I believe that this is-a yours." He said, holding up the ghost's death certificate. The ghost eyed it.

"Ah, my death certificate." He said. "Now there really wasn't any need for you to go through all the trouble. I may have lost my head, but I have not lost my mind?" Luigi just stared blankly.

"Oh, you don't-a say." He said.

"Of course I do, Luigi." The Headless Knight said. "It was a dark day for my troops. Well, enough dwelling on the past. Luigi, I hereby dub you a… umm… uuh… oh yes, a squire." Luigi jumped at this.

"Squire?" He asked. "Me?"

"Why yes, squire Luigi." The Headless Knight said. "& for your bravery in coming this far, I'd like to present you with… " The ghost trailed off as he searched himself. "Let's see." He said. "It should be on me somewhere." He then found something. "Ah, there it is." He said. He pulled out a small yellow diamond from his side. "I'd like to present you with this medal. I know it's a soul gem, so this medal is very special." He handed the gem to Luigi. "Make good use of it, Luigi." He said. "It may very well save you from peril." Luigi looked up & him & then nodded. He then spun around & did the show-the-item-to-nobody thing while the key obtaining music played in the background. He took the beacon off his back & placed the gem in the white gem's slot. Just then, multiple souls flew into the beacon.

"& with that, Luigi, you can now fire 3 beams from the beacon at once." Leota said. Luigi smiled at this.

"Hey, that sounds-a helpful." He said. Then he switched to the Poltergust 3000, & walked out the door, back into the hallway.


	14. The Trophy Room

Luigi brought out the Poltergust 3000's flashlight & walked down the hall, humming the Luigi's Mansion theme. He walked past the grandfather clock & continued down the hall, still humming the Luigi's Mansion theme music. He turned the corner & walked down the hall to the door next to the stairs leading down into the cemetery. He placed his hand on the door, breaking Atticus' spiritual seal. He opened the door & looked through it. He shined his light inside, & saw a flight of carpeted stair going upward. He walked inside & closed the door behind him. He shined his light up the stairs to see what awaited him up there. Just then, Madame Leota spoke up.

"Okay, Luigi." Leota said. "I think it's time you knew who you were dealing with." Luigi looked down at her.

"I already-a know who we are-a dealing with." He said.

"Well, here's some more info about him." Leota said. "Our enemy is none other than the Grand Master of the Order Of Shadows, Atticus Thorn. He's lived centuries beyond his natural life… by… gasp devouring the souls of those who followed him." Luigi jumped at this.

"D-devoured them?" he asked, sounding frightened.

"Yes." Leota said. "He seeks to rule over all planes of existence. Life, afterlife, afterdeath, & replace it all with death. Zeke defeated him last time, but Atticus didn't stay down. He snatched Zeke from his home & imprisoned him in another dimension, 1 where time can never pass. It's all up to you now, Luigi. You have to free all 999 souls & put Atticus in his place… for good." Luigi looked on ahead, dwelling on what Leota just said.

"Woooooooow." He said to himself. "The fate of all planes of existence rest on-a my shoulders." He sagged his shoulders. "So I'd better not-a mess up, or all planes of-a existence are doomed to be under Atticus'-a rule." He brought his shoulders back up. "Well." He said. "Better get-a started. I don't want-a my home ruled by Bowser, let alone-a this Atticus Thorn guy." He walked up the steps, humming the Luigi's Mansion Theme. He reached the halfway point & turned right. He then found himself in a long hallway with a candelabra going up & down it. Luigi looked at the candelabra & gave a small smirk.

"Kinda reminds me of-a Shivers, the cold butler." He thought to himself.

"Yeah." Madame Leota said, reading Luigi's mind. "Only Shivers appeared AFTER you lit the candelabra." Luigi looked at Leota.

"Too true." Luigi replied. He walked through the doorless entrance. He looked ahead & saw a barred off door. He looked to his right & saw a hallway. "Hmm." Luigi said. "I'll find out what's behind-a this door another time." He went right &, after a series of barred off doors, he came to a door with a spiritual barrier on it on his right. He walked up to it & destroyed the barrier. He then opened the door & went inside. He found himself in a long room with a fireplace at the end, with a fire inside it. He pulled out Leota & looked at her. "So, Leota." He said. "What's this room's-a clue?"

"The fiery hearth has deadly aim, but torches cannot dodge its flame." Leota said. Luigi put Leota in his pocket, with a look of confusion on his face.

"I don't-a get it." Luigi said. He walked towards the fireplace, humming the Luigi's Mansion Theme. Then, while he was walking, 3 shields floated in front of him. "What the?" Luigi said. He then felt heat coming from the shields. He peaked his head over the shields & saw the fireplace shooting fireballs right at him. "YIPE!" He shouted, narrowly dodging another fireball. "Whew. That was-a too close." Luigi looked around, looking for something. "What do I-a do?" Luigi asked. He looked around & walked over to 1 of the shields & they all moved into a different place. Luigi stared at this, amazed, & it came to him. "Wow." Luigi said. "The shields move. I can-a use that." Luigi then started to move around, using the shields to protect himself. A couple of time, he got up against the wall, where he found a couple of bravery tonics. He grabbed the tonics & drunk their contents, making him feel braver. "Just what I needed." Luigi said to himself. He moved forward further, making the shields move after him. As he continued further, he heard the unmistakable moan of evil spirits. His eyes widened & his pupils shrunk in fear of this realization.

"Oh no." He said meekly. He saw them coming at him from the corners near the fireplace. He then got an idea. "Hmmmm." He said. "Maybe." He shut the flashlight & waited for the evil spirits to get close. When they got close to him & shined his light on them. They all froze in their place. Luigi smirked at this. "Ha ha!" He said. He then activated the Poltergust 3000, causing all the ghosts to start slipping into the device. They drug Luigi all around, trying to get him in front of the flame. The shields protected him from the oncoming fireballs, & Luigi captured all the ghosts. Once he got close enough to the 4 tall candelabras, he saw the fireballs hit 1 of them & light it up. He then finally got the last part of the clue. "Doy, I gotta light-a all those candles with the flames." He said while slapping his forehead. He then saw that the fireballs couldn't reach the candelabras that were the closest to it. "Oh boy." Luigi said. He then got an idea. He leapt out from behind the shields as a fireball came out of the fireplace. It got the candelabra close to it & lit it. Luigi dove behind the shields just as the fireball got real close, & it just hit the shield. "Ha ha!" Luigi said in victory. He moved to the candelabras on the right, the shields following him the whole way through. 1 of the fireballs managed to get the candelabra close to Luigi, but Luigi knew he had to move out from behind the shields to get the candelabra closer to the fireplace. He took a deep breath & leapt out from behind the shields. The fireball flew directly at Luigi, but stopped upon hitting the candelabra, lighting up the room.

"Ha ha!" Luigi said in triumph. He placed the hose part of the Poltergust 3000 on his back. "Now for-a the spirits." He then looked at the fireplace & saw that there was a fortune card right next to the fireplace. He walked up to it & picked it up. "Ah ha." Luigi said. He pocketed it & turned his attention to the Game Boy Horror. He followed it to the wall on the left side of the fireplace, whistling the Luigi's Mansion theme while doing so, causing it to go off, signaling that he found some shriveled souls. He looked up at the lion's head on the wall & brought out the Poltergust 3000's vacuum function. He used it to shake the lion's head, thus releasing 5 shriveled souls into the room.

"Run away!" 1 of them shouted.

"Oh no you-a don't." Luigi said. He switched to the Beacon Of Souls & begun to give chase. He managed to catch 2 souls before he saw a banshee approach him.

"Oh no." Luigi said.

"Don't worry, Luigi." Leota said. "Now that she's in the light, the ghosts are vulnerable to the beacon, which explains how you beat those banshees in the ballroom. So fire at her."

"Uh, okay." Luigi said, not sounding too sure. He begun firing at the banshee, but the beacon's beams only succeeded in stunning the banshee & making it freeze in place. "WHAT THE?" Luigi asked in shock.

"Uh oh." Leota said. "Atticus must've realized how powerful you are & made his spirits stronger. But the Poltergust ought to finish them off."

"Uh, okay." Luigi said. He switched to the Poltergust 3000 & begun pulling the banshee in. After a little struggling, Luigi pulled the banshee into the Poltergust 3000. "Ha ha!" He said in triumph, a bone then flew right in front of his face, frightening him. "Oh no." He said. He turned to the direction of the bone's source & saw a skeleton holding a coffin lid in his hand. "Aw great." He said. He ran towards the skeleton, but it put up the coffin lid as a shield from the beacon. After a while of waiting, and dodging the other skeleton's bones, the first skeleton dropped the shield and threw bones at Luigi, who dodges them easily. He then hit the skeleton with light from the beacon, freezing it. He then switched to the Poltergust & began sucking it. It tried to escape, but eventually went into the Poltergust. Luigi then focused all his attention on the other skeleton. He switched to the beacon & ran towards it, picking up 2 shriveled souls along the way. He saw the skeleton put up its shield, so he waited where he was for it to drop the shield. When it did, he dodged the thrown bones, hit it with some light, stunned it, & sucked it into the Poltergust 3000. He walked over to the right corner of the room next to the fireplace & captured the last to shriveled souls with the beacon of souls. The Game Boy Horror started to beep again, & Luigi followed it across the windows on the wall to a spider web-covered table. He shook it, releasing 5 shriveled souls.

"You can't catch me!" 1 of them shouted. Luigi smirked at this.

"We'll-a see about that." He said. He switched to the beacon of souls & started chasing. He went to the corner that held the first 5 souls & captured 1. He ran along the windows to the other room & captured yet another soul. He walked to the other side of the room, snagging a shriveled soul in the process. He snagged a shriveled soul in the process, & walked a short distance to the other, which was next to the window, & snagged that too. He then walked back to the part of the room where the lion head was & followed the Game Boy Horror past the window to a pulsating vase. He shook the vase, releasing 10 shriveled souls.

"Free! Free!" 1 of them shouted.

"Not for-a long, ghosties." Luigi said. He ran to the middle of the room, only to have 4 giant spiders surround him. Luigi froze in place. "Why me?" He asked. He was then ensnared by all 4 spiders. "Tonight's not-a my night." He muttered.

"Quick, Luigi!" Leota shouted. "The beacon."

"I know." Luigi said. He fired the beacon repeatedly at 1 of the spiders & killed it. He did the same to the spider opposite the spider he just killed. He did the same to a third spider after killing the first. He fired at the 4th spider, but the spider then bit him. "Ooh!" Luigi shouted. The spider ensnared him again & begun pulling him in. Luigi fired at the spider over & over again until he killed the spider. "Whew, for a while I thought-a he had me." A shriveled soul past his head. Luigi looked over his shoulder at it & smirked. He ran after the soul & sucked it into the beacon. He ran towards the top-left corner of the room & captured 3 more souls. He then ran in front of the fireplace, capturing 2 more souls. He went to the top-right corner of the room, capturing 3 more shriveled souls. He ran past the window to the last shriveled soul. It soared over his head, trying to escape, but he chased it to the center of the 4 candelabras when he finally caught it. "Heh heh." Luigi said. He saw something float right to his feet. He picked it up & saw it was a piece of a death certificate. "Hey." Luigi said. "It's another-a death certificate piece." He said.

"That's right, Luigi." Leota said. "& with that piece, you finished the Opera Singer's death certificate."

Luigi smiled & pocketed the piece. He looked around the part of the room to the large hallway part he came from. "Hmm." Luigi said, scratching his chin. "Maybe there's-a more shriveled souls down there." He said. He walked down the hallway until he walked passed a suit of armor holding a large axe. Shortly after walking passed the suit of armor, it started to move on its own accord. It clutched the axe in both its hands & started charging directly at Luigi. Luigi heard the armor's feet hitting the floor as it was charging at him, & turned his head in the noise's direction. "YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi shrieked.

"Quick, Luigi." Leota shouted. "Use the beacon on the suit of armor!" Luigi looked at Leota, then at the suit of armor. He charged the beacon & fired at the charging suit of armor. He saw the suit of armor stumble back a bit, & continue to charge at Luigi.

"Oh boy." Luigi said nervously. He charged up the beacon again & fired at the armor again.

"Aah!" The armor groaned. It then kneeled & made a pose that looked like something was trying to burst from his chest. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" The armor roared before collapsing to the ground.

"Oh." Luigi sighed, placing his hand on his chest & breathing a sigh of relief. "Whew." Luigi said, wiping sweat off of his forehead. He then noticed his Game Boy Horror beeping. He followed it to where the suit of armor was standing, then looked to his left. He saw a vase next to some cobwebs. He walked to it, causing his Game Boy Horror to go haywire. "Ah ha!" Luigi shouted. He shook the urn, revealing 5 shriveled souls.

"Free! Free!" 1 of them shouted. Luigi ran to the other wall & caught a shriveled soul. He ran to his left down the hall a little bit & caught another soul in the beacon. He ran left, up the hall to the fireplace area & caught a shriveled soul in the middle. He then ran to the windows on the left & snagged a shriveled soul in the middle of the windows. He then turned right & ran to the right side of the windows, where he snagged the final shriveled soul. Luigi swung the beacon around & put it right on his back. Luigi looked around & saw a ghost near the fireplace that looked exactly like William Shakespear. "Huh?" Luigi asked. "Is that-a Shakespear?"

"Only 1 way to find out." Leota said. Luigi looked at her, then at the ghost. He walked up to the ghost & looked at him.

"Meeee. Me me me me meeeeee. It's all about-a me!" The ghost sung. "& I-a REFUSE to sing until somebody-a powders my nose." Luigi looked at him, kinda puzzled.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrmmmmmmm… right." Luigi said. He slowly shifted his eyes left & right. He then slowly walked backwards, then turned & ran down the hall, back through the door. "Boy, that is 1 weird ghost." Luigi said.

"Tell me about it." Leota commented. Just then, the ghost pointed right at Luigi."

"You!" He shouted, causing Luigi to jump.

"Who me?" He asked.

"Yes, you!" The ghost replied. "Get away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." He sung the last word. Luigi took this offensively.

"What?" He asked. "Why?" The ghost pointed at Luigi again.

"Judging by you're clothing, you-a probably carry 1 or more diseases." He judged. "I cannot afford to be-a ill for my next performance. Leave-a now, & don't-a touch-a anything!" The ghost said, pointing at the door at the other end of the room. Luigi just looked at him angrily.

"Hmmph!" Luigi harrumphed. "Fine by-a me.!" He said. He turned around & started for the door. "What a rude-a ghost." He said.

"Yeah." Leota said. "Sometimes I wonder why I even let him live & die here in the mansion." Luigi just put the Beacon on his back & started walking towards the doorway while whistling the Luigi's Mansion theme to calm himself down after being insulted by a ghost. He walked past a suit of armour with an axe on his right, & it started moving shortly after. It clutched the handle of the axe in both hands & looked at Luigi. It then proceeded to charge in his direction, most likely intent on slicing him. Luigi heard the armour's feet planging against the floor as it ran at him, & noticed it was getting louder every time. His eyes widened, his pupils shrunk, & his body started to quiver in fear. He slowly turned around & saw the armour charging right at him.

"YAAAH!" Luigi cried. "LIVING SUIT OF ARMOUR COMING-A AT US!

"Quick, use the beacon!" Leota shouted. "Charge it to the orange gem & fire it at the suit of armour!"

"Yes, yes!" Luigi said. He took the beacon off his beck & pointed it at the armour charging at him. He charged up the beacon to the orange gem & fired at the suit of armour. The large orange hexagonal prism of energy hit the armour, causing it to stumble. However, the armour managed to maintain its balance & continued to charge at Luigi. "Oh no." Luigi said.

"Keep doing it, Luigi!" Leota shouted. Luigi charged up another shot to the orange gem & fired at the armour. It hit the armour, causing it to stumble again, but it managed to get its balance back, thus charging once again. "1 more time, Luigi!" Leota shouted. Luigi nodded & pointed the beacon at the charging suit of armour. He charged up the beacon of souls to the orange gem & fired it, hitting the suit of armour 1 last time.

"Aah!" The suit of armour shouted in pain. It then dropped to its knees & started clutching its torso. It then leaned back & opened it arms. "Aaaaaaaaahh!" It shouted, then collapsed into a large pile of metal. Luigi watched the suit of armour collapse to the ground. He watched for a bit, then smiled slightly. He then made a fist & brought his elbow down in a victory move.

"Oh yeah!" He said. "I am-a so cool!" He put the beacon on his back & walked to the door, out the room, whisteling the Luigi's Mansion Theme. In the hallway, he took the beacon off his back & made a left down the hall, humming the Luigi's Mansion theme the whole way down. At the end of the hallway, he went through the door on his left, through the door in front of that, made a right up the hall, & stopped at the first door on his left.


End file.
